4 Kamichama
by Haruno Kiseki
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis miskin dan lemah yang selalu di bully di sekolahnya. Ia tak punya apa-apa. Hancur. Saat ia hampir menyerah,secercah cahaya datang,membawanya menuju kehidupan baru tak terbayangkan. Ia mendapat teman-teman baru,dan ternyata,di situlah semua berawal. "Kalian adalah dewa"/"Bagaimana bisa?"/"Bangkitkan kekuatan tersegel" Dan petualangan pun dimulai..RnR
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High School,sekolah elite dan terkenal yang mendunia. Begitu banyak yang bermimpi masuk ke dalam nya,namun tak semudah itu. Sekolah ini hanya untuk orang-orang terpandang. Tapi agaknya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sakura. Mengapa?Lihatlah ia!Gadis dengan mahkota pink ini jauh dari kata terpandang. Lihat tas sekolahnya,sepatunya,dan barang-barangnya! Apakah sepatu lusuh itu bisa di sebut elite?apakah tas yang tertambal di sana sini itu masuk dalam kategori mahal? Ya,Sakura memang bukankah orang yang jika kau ingin kasar kepadanya,katakanlah bahwa ia adalah orang miskin. Lalu bagaimana orang miskin sepertinya bisa masuk dalam sekolah yang elite dan mewah ini? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah otak yang sangat jenius. Dengan otaknya ini dia bisa masuk ke kawasan elite ini tanpa uang sepersenpun. Ya,dialah satu-satunya anak miskin di sekolah ini yang mendapat beasiswa.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha,terlihat banyak anak yang sedang mengerubungi .Tepatnya mengerubungi seorang gadis di tengah kerumunan itu,tengah diam menunduk. Sekilas ia terlihat baik-baik saja,hanya penampilannya terlihat kacau. Rambutnya berantakan seperti tak tersisir, seragamnya berantakan,kotor dan kusut. Gadis itu duduk dan menunduk dalam diam. Ia menangis, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya tertawa mengejek dan senang. Gadis itu di dorong,jatuh,terluka,di paksa berdiri lagi,di dorong jatuh dan terluka,begitu seterusnya,sampai akhirnya kerumunan itu bubar meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih tertidur miring karena di dorong dari samping dan terinjak-injak oleh sekian banyak siswa siswi yang tidak peduli padanya yang sedang meringis menahan sakit. Kerumunan itu berpindah kea rah lorong kelas. Terlihat di pusat kerumunan,ada 4 sekawan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para pangeran dan putri sekolah. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya berdiri dan kembali ke kelas untuk menunggu guru yang datang karena bel masuk memang sudah berbunyi.

Saat istirahat..

"Haaaaahhh akhirnya aku terbebas dari Kakashi sensei…"Ucap seorang pemuda pirang jabrik sembari menyantap ramennya.

"Terbebas dari Kakashi sensei atau pelajarannya Naruto?" Sahut pemuda dingin berambut coklat panjang sembari menatap Naruto malas. "Dua-duanya Neji!"Sahut Naruto tanpa melihat Neji. Neji hanya menatap bosan teman pirangnya, Sasuke yang ada di sana tak menanggapi,dan Hinata hanya terkikik geli. "umm Na-Naruto kun,setidaknya tataplah la-lawan bicaramu…"Tegur Hinata malu dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Aaah….tidak perlu Hinata chan,dia hanya bertanya hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya."Bela Naruto sembari menatap Neji kesal. "Ah…Lihat!Sepertinya gadis Haruno itu sudah memulai ritualnya.."Ujar naruto tiba-tiba dengan mimic bosan. Terlihat di halaman belakang,Sakura tengah di kembali kotor,ia tak melawan sedikitpun meski mereka hanya menunduk,tak tak bel masuk dan anak" itu bubar,ia berdiri,meninggalkan halaman dan menuju kamar mandi,membersihkan diri lalu kembali ke kelas. Itulah kehidupan sekolah Haruno Sakura. Dan memang tak ada yang peduli padanya.

Skip Time

Pulang sekolah..

Tampak koridor sekolah sangat ramai oleh lautan siswa yang berlomba-lomba ingin cepat sampai ke kediamannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali gadis Haruno ini. Ia begitu terburu-buru. Ia berjalan kaki untuk sampai tak mau membuang uang untuk sekedar naik bis umum,padahal rumahnya amat jauh. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuath rumah. Tunggu ! Dia masuk ke rumah yang besar dan megah di kawasan elite. Ia di sapa oleh penjaga gerbang dang tukang ,kemanakah pelayan lainnya?Di rumah ini tidak ada yang tau kenapa rumah sebesar ini tidak mempekerjakan pelayan kecuali keluarga itu sendiri.

Sesampainya di pintu utama,Sakura membuka pintu dan di sambut oleh seorang gadis sebayanya yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya dan tampak marah."Hei anak sial!Kenapa kau lamban sekali hah?! Kenapa masakan belum siap dan kasurku belum rapi?! Apa kau tidak bisa bertanggung jawab!Bentak gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang,Shion sembari menarik rambut Sakura keras. "Ma-maaf Oneechan,ta-tadi saya lu-lupa waktu"Jawab Sakura takut sembari meringis kesakitan. "Lupa waktu katamu!Kaasan!Oniichan!Dan apa katamu tadi?Oneechan?!Kau pikir kau ini siapa hah!?Marah Shion,dan PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Sakura. "Tak dau diri"Kata Shion menyeringai kejam. "Ada apa ini Shion?"Tanya ibu Shion menyusul di belakangnya."Kaasan…Anak sial ini belum masak makanan dan membersihkan kasurku!Makan tak bisa,istirahat tak bisa!Anak sial!"Rutuk Shion lagi sembari menatap Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menatap kebawah.

BRUKK!

Shion dan Ritsu menoleh ke sumber suara,di lihatnya Dan,sang kakak telah memandang tajam Sakura yang kini jatuh terduduk karena ulahnya yang mendorong gadis itu keras sehingga terjatuh agak jauh dari tempatnya semula. "Kau….Berani sekali kau membuat adikku menunggu dan kecapekan seperti ini..Lakukan lagi dan kau akan tau akibatnya"Dan berkata sinis dan dingin lalu meninggalkan mereka menuju kamar. Shion menyeringai,"Kaasan,hari ini giliranku yang menghukumnya bukan?" yang di balas senyuman dan anggukan dari pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Nah Haruno Sakura,mari kita mulai permainan kita"ujarnya hanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah dan menunduk,mendengar baik baik ucapan Shion agar tak melakukan kesalahan."Seharian ini lakukan semua tugasmu dengan berjongkok dan tidak ada makan siang maupun makan malam,dan istirahatmu hari ini hanya 5 menit"Diktenya penuh kemenangan. Ia tak menghiraukan Sakura yang meringis menahan sakit. Shion meninggalkan Sakura yang langsung berdiri menuju kamarnya dan bersiap menjalankan tugas dan hukumannya. Sakura mengganti bajunya,mengamati sejenak wajahnya yang daerah perutnya,menahan nyeri yang timbul dari belum makan dari kemarin malam karena hukuman Dan saat ia tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas yg berisi sirup dari tangan Dan lalu tumpah mengenai bajunya,padahal saat itu Dan sedang terburu-buru. Dan asal kau tau,Sakura mengidap penyakit maag akut. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan jam makan. Tapi itu hanya teori,karena Sakura lebih sering makan 1 kali sehari. Mengeluarkan obat dari rak,ia menimang. Obat itu cukup mahal,dan jangan harap keluarganya memberinya obat karena mereka bahkan tidak tau tentang penyakit Sakura. Sakura mengembalikan obat itu,menghela nafas dan keluar kamar,berjongkok dan mengerjakan semuanya. Tak di hiraukannya rasa nyeri yang timbul. Ketika ia bekerja lambat atau berhenti,Shion akan melihatnya, dan..

CTAR!  
Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin. Punggungnya berdenyut dan panas."Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti HAH!"gertak Shion sambil menyambukkan sabuknya kembali kearah Sakura. CTAR! Kali ini tak ada toleransi,sabuk itu di pukulkan begitu keras sehingga dapat terlihat cairan merah pekat keluar perlahan dari daerah tengkuk Sakura. Tak mau mengulangi kesalahan,menahan sakit ia mulai hari itu dilaluinya dengan penuh rasa nyeri dari perut dan tubuhnya.

Keesokan paginya..

Sakura berjalan agak tertatih dari rumahnya. Ia tidak sarapan karena tidak sempat. Ia menahan nyeri yang semakin menjadi di perutnya,tapi ia harus segera sampai di sekolah dan membuat PR Shion. Ia berhenti sejenak,nafasnya terengah karena menahan sakit. Kini kepalanya tak mau di ajak kompromi,dan ia merasa lemas. Ia memaksakan kakinya menuju sekolah yang masih jauh jaraknya. Saat hendak menyeberang jalan, Sakura berhenti tepat di pinggir trotoar. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia terhuyung jatuh kedepan. Sebuah sepeda motor akan menyerempetnya apabila tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menyeretnya dan memutarnya kebelakang. "Daijobuka"Tanyanya. Muka sakura merona. Bagaimana tidak,ia kini berada di pelukan Naruto,sang pangeran sekolah dan wajah mereka sangat dekat."Da..Daijoubu..A..a..rigatou gozaimasu,Uzumaki sama"Katanya gugup sambil berdiri dan merapikan diri.

" aku Naruto"  
"ha-hai Naruto sama"

"Hilangkan suffix merepotkan itu"Kata Naruto meniru trendmark teman sekelasnya yang kalian tau sendiri siapa.

"E..e-etto…Na-Naruto..san"

"hhhh Naruto Naruto"

Wajah Sakura merona. "Na-naruto"  
"Naahh begitu…"Naruto sumringah dan memamerkan cengiran rubahnya.

Sakura tersipu. "Bolehkan kupanggil Sakura chan?"

"Ha-hai" Naruto tersenyum. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah cemas."Daijoubuka Sakura chan,mukamu pucat sekali"  
"Daijoubu tak apa"Sakura tersenyum. Sakura menahan sakitnya,dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bayangkanlah, seorang pangeran sekolah berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis miskin budak sekolah! Sakura menunduk merasakan tatapan tajam seisi sekolah,terutama dari pihak wanita. Mereka memandang Sakura jijik,mencemooh,kesal dan benci. Naruto yang menyadari Sakura ketakutan segera menenangkannya meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tak peduli. "Angkat mereka seolah kau yang menang"Naruto memberi intruksi. "Ta-tapi Na-naruto sa-kun,bi-bila aku me-melawalan mereka,nanti mereka a-akan…"  
Ucapannya terhenti ketika Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Pandang mereka sakura. Percayalah padaku. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu,aku akan turun tangan"Perintah Naruto. "A-akan ku coba"Jawab Sakura yang mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap mereka sudah tak memperhatikan Sakura lagi,perhatiannya kini teralih pada gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang membaca buku di teras kelas. Naruto terus menatap Hinata lembut sampai suatu suara menginstrupsinya. "Naruto,kau sudah sampai"Naruto menoleh,mendapati Sakura menatap dirinya. Naruto melepas gandengannya dan melihat kelasnya.

" masuk Sakura"Serunya sambil melambai.

"Hai, matta" Balas Sakura berojigi.

Sakura lalu menuju kelasnya sambil menunduk karena merasakan aura hitam dari semua orang yang tiba di kelasnya tepat saat bel berbunyi. Sakura mendesah terlalu gembira pagi ini. Ia mendapatkan seorang lagi temannya adalah pangeran sekolah…

o-O-O-o

_Istirahat_

Sakura sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya sebaik mungkin. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang pening dan menahan sakit di perutnya yang menjadi. Ia akan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sampai pintu di buka dengan amat kasar.

BRAK!

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dan menemukan Karin beserta kawan-kawannya di sana. Shion,kakaknya juga ada di sana. Ia berdiri di belakang Karin dan menatap garang dirinya. Sakura tetap di bangkunya. Ia takut tapi tak menunjukkannya. Sekiranya ia tahu apa yang akan dipermasalahkan orang-orang ini, terutama Shion menghampiri meja Sakura,menggebrak mejanya dan menarik Sakura dengan kuat dan kasar sehingga gadis pink ini meringis sakit. Ia hanya diam,pasrah menanti apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Ia tidak sanggup melawan.

BRUGH!  
Sakura meringis sakit. Mereka mendorongnya ke tembok sehingga ia jatuh dan kepalanya membentur tembok. Ia diam, memegangi kepalanya yang sangat sakit dan berputar-putar. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di tembok."Heh,perempuan tak tau diri! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Naruto kun tadi pagi hah!" Bentak seseorang berambut kuning panjang. "Asal kau tahu, Naru kun terlalu bagus untukmu!Apa yang kau berikan padanya hah!Kau menyogoknya?Gadis miskin sepertimu punya apa memang?" Tambahnya mengejek. Sakura tak bergeming,matanya terpejam rapat menahan sakit di perut dan kepalanya. Ia tidak cukup berkosentrasi untuk sekedar mendengar ocehan tak penting gadis-gadis di hadapannya. Baru saja Sakura membuka matanya,rambutnya di tarik kencang keatas, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Sakura diam. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan raut wajah apapun. Wajah kesakitannya jelas membuat kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Sakura bergeming,wajahnya dingin dan datar. Para gadis itu menjadi kesal karena diabaikan.

PLAK!  
Satu tamparan keras bersarang indah di wajah pucatnya.

"JAWAB AKU BAKA!" bentak anak berambut kuning tadi. Sakura tetap diam sampai akhirnya ia berkata "Kujawab atau tidak juga tidak ada pengaruhnya bukan?Kalian hanya ingin itu membuat kalian puas dan memaafkanku lakukan saja" Jawab Sakura tulus,terdengar ada sebercak rasa putus asa dan pasrah di sana.

"Oh…Kau tau mau kami rupanya putri Haruno. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai permainannya"  
Dan ritual Haruno itu berlanjut sampai para pelakunya puas.

.

.

.

PLAK!  
BRUGGH!  
Sakura tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena di tampar beberapa kali. Ia kesakitan,tapi tidak sekalipun menunjukkannya. Dia hanya diam,menerima semua perlakuan itu tanpa ada niat membalas. Sebuah tangan menjambak rambunya. Ia tertarik berdiri.

BUGH!

Ia tak tahu lagi siapa yang mendaratkan tinju pada perutnya yang sudah sangat sakit ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Sakura hendak meringkuk menahan sakit,tapi kedua gadis yang memeganginya di kedua sisi dan seorang gadis di belakangnya dengan cekatan menegakkannya kembali tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sakura hanya untuk sekedar meringkuk. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

BUGH!

Lagi,ia menerima pukulan di perutnya. Tapi kejadian tadi terulang,mereka menegakkannya kembali. Mereka mendorong Sakura yang langsung tersungkur lemas. Ia menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi di -gadis di sana memukulinya satu persatu,terus-menerus,di antaranya banyak yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar dari Sakura dan banyak diantara mereka yang memberikan Sakura 'bonus' berupa pukulan di perut,dada,bantingan ke tanah,tamparan dan banyak lagi. Fans club Naruto memang tak sangat banyak. Untung tidak sebanyak terengah-engah. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Ia lemas,perutnya serasa remuk. Bahkan untuk berucap minta tolong ia tak sanggup. Ia lalu di jambak keras,memaksanya untuk berusaha berdiri. Kepalanya sudah sangat sakit. "Nah,Haruchan,manakah yang lebih sakit dan berat,bola basket,atau bola sepak?" Dengan spontan,polos dan terengah engah Sakura menjawab "Baka!Tentu saja bola basket!Tapi bola sepak juga tak kalah keras" Gadis berambut kuning itu tertawa. "Pintar sekali…Nah teman-teman,kalian tau yang perlu di lakukan" Dua orang gadis pergi lalu kembali lagi membawa dua keranjang penuh bola basket dan sepak. "Baiklah teman-teman,begini aturan mainnya. Yang kena mukanya dapat nilai 10 karena wajahnya sudah jelek dari lahir,lalu kena bagian dada nilai nya 20,perut 30,bawah perut sampai lutut 40 dan sisanya 5. Mengerti ?"Kata gadis itu sambil menyeringai kejam."Permainan MULAI!"

.

.

.

"Ugh.." Sakura mengerang saat sebuah bola basket mengenai dadanya kencang disusul bola sepak yang melayang terkena perutnya,tepat di tengah,lalu mengenai mukanya,lehernya,kepalanya. Ia meringkuk,lalu dengan sangat kencang ia di jambak oleh seorang yang meringkusnya. Dengan beringas ia lalu menendang lipatan lutut Sakura,membuat Sakura jatuh berlutut. Lututnya terluka lagi. Ia memukul kepala Sakura kencang,menendang samping perutnya menendang lagi Sakura hingga terlentang lalu menginjak tepat bagian maagnya dengan sekuat tenaga,lalu menginjak dadanya secara beruntun. Sakura sesak.

"Argh…Hen-Hentikan..Kumohon…hhh…hhh..I-ittai.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan sakitnya lagi. Gadis itu menginjak dada Sakura kencang. "OHOK!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Satu orang saja sudah begini…"Kenapa aku tidak ikut main…"Gerutu gadis itu kesal."Tapi aku akan puas kalau begini terus" 'puaskan saja,kalau perlu bunuh aku'batin Sakura miris. Gadis itu lalu menjambak Sakura,menyuruhnya berdiri lagi. Sakura sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia menahan sakit di kepalanya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit luar biasa pada wajah dan perutnya bersamaan. Sebuah bola basket di lemparkan sang gadis langsung dari tempatnya. Sembari melempar ia menginjak perut Sakura kuat-kuat."Argh…." Rintih Sakura. "Berdiri anak sial!" Rutuk gadis itu seraya menjambak rambut Sakura kuat. Ia menendang Sakura sampai ia tergeletak menyamping. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba bangkit kembail di tawan,dan menjalani perannya sebagai ring basket dan gawang.

Sakura POV

Mataku berkunang-kunang, rasa sakit perutku tak tertahankan. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak,tapi aku tak sanggup. Mereka menghajarku habis-habisan seperti hendak menyiksa seseorang sebelum di bunuh. Ya,mungkin mereka melakukan itu kan? Aku tak peduli lagi,toh tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Dalam keadaan ini,aku bersyukur untuk beberapa hal. Pertama,orang-orang yang menghajarku kini adalah fansclub Naruto. Untung bukan fansclub Sasuke. Kedua,tidak semua fansclub menghajarku. Mereka yang di hadapanku kini adalah pendiri sekaligus anggota inti FCNaruto yang sangat tidak pernah main-main. Yang ketiga,yang paling kusyukuri,mereka tidak tau kelemahanku;maag. Walaupun mereka terus menerus memukul daerah perutku,tapi untungnya mereka tak tau tentang maagku. Keempat,untung mereka mengajakku ke tempat jika tidak…akan semakin banyak orang yang akan menghajarku. Baik juga mereka eh?Cih.

DUAK!

Gadis tadi menendang lagi lipatan lututku,membuatku kembali tersungkur. Teman-temannya menghampiriku.

DUAK!

Baru saja aku berfikir kebaikan mereka…  
Seseorang menendang samping tubuhku dengan kencang,ralat,amat kencang hingga aku terguling beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan posisi terlentang.

DUAK!  
OHOK!

Aku terbatuk begitu merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat di mana,entah aku tak tau,yang jelas aku menjadi sesak sekarang. Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi.

"He-hentikan..A-aku mohon tolong henti-"

DUAK!

"Haah..haah..hen-hentikan..O-onega-gaisimasu..to-tolong b-berhentila-"

DUAK!  
"Heh dasar anak sial!Siapa memangnya kau berani meminta pada kami eh?"Kata anak berambut pink tua .Memangnya aku ini siapa?Meminta mereka .Percuma saja aku memohon mohon pada mereka.

"Haah…Haahh..Uhuk!arrgghh!" Aku mulai mengerang. Semua rasa sakit ini mulai tak tertahankan lagi. DUAK!  
Lagi-lagi diinjak. Perutku makin nyeri,sampai..  
DUAK!  
O-OHOK!

Aku terbelalak ketika merasakan cairan amis pekat keluar dari mulutku. Perut dan dadaku semakin nyeri."Argh..Haah..Haah.. Ugh..Uhuk!" Erangku. Ku rasakan darah kembali mengalir dari mulutku. Samar-samar ku lihat mereka menyeringai licik."Rasakan itu sampah!" Aku mendengar mereka mengumpatku sebelum aku merasakan tendangan-tendangan berikutnya.

.

.

.

Normal POV

DUAK!  
Agh..Uhuk!Untuk sekian kalinya darah memuncrat keluar dari bibir pucat Sakura. Shion selalu menginjak bagian maag nya dan sudah tau akan kelemahannya. Sakura tidak menangis,tidak mengeluh. Hanya mengerang sebagai perwujudan rasa sakitnya. "Haah…Haahh…To-tolong..hhaah…h-henti…kan…hhh…o-onega-"

DUAK!

"Shine yo!" Kata seseorang berambut merah darah kesenangan,mengumpat sambil menginjak injak perut Sakura,lalu duduk di atasnya sambil menyeringai dan menampar Sakura. "Shine yo!" Umpatnya lagi sambil melompat dan jatuh duduk di perut trampoline.

"Arrghh..hhh..hhh…Ohok..arrgghh….hhh.." Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Nafasnya memburu.

Sakura berusaha bertahan dan tidak pingsan di tidak kuat lagi. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan semua rasa sakit ini sampai ia mendengar Shion kakaknya angkat suara "Huuhh teman-teman,ayo kita buang saja sampah ini di sini,aku sudah bosan!Lagipula nanti ia bisa beralasan tidak menjadi budak ku di rumah hari ini!Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya mengotori tangan pada sampah yang sudah di buang!"

"Hmm..Baiklah,Shion chan ada benarnya juga,aku juga sudah bosan"

"Ah…Sou ka.. Baiklah kalau begitu…Besok kita bisa bermain lagi…dia sudah tak berguna dan rusak" Kata seorang temannya sambil menginjak jidat sakura yang lebar dan menggesek-gesekkan ke kakinya seperti keset,lalu menendang keras wajah Sakura yang bernafas lambat-lambat setengah sadar sehingga darah keluar lagi dari mulutnya dan kepalanya tertoleh kearah kiri dan kanan berkali-kali.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita berikan hidangan penutup?"Tanya Karin menyeringai licik.

Lalu ..

DUGH!  
DUAK!  
BAGH!  
Hidangan penutup tersaji..

Sakura POV

Cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Dalam keadaan ini,kenapa aku masih memikirkan Naruto?Memikirkan janjinya melindungiku yang sudah jelas omong kosong. Kenapa aku malah mengharapkan seorang penyelamat meski aku tau tak mungkin?Aku membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Mereka masih menyiksaku. Mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja,menyusul ibu dan hidup bahagia di sana. Rasanya tak ada sejengkalpun bagian tubuhku yang tak sakit. Sakit di perutku makin menjadi. Rasanya sangat nyeri, sampai berteriak pun aku tak sanggup. Pandanganku mengabur. Aku tak tau dan tak peduli lagi apa yang mereka lakukan dan siapa yang melakukannya. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak. Aku masih sempat mendengar tawa mereka. Makin lama kurasakan kesadaranku menipis. Sebelum aku sepenuhnya terpejam, aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki berbicara. Sayup-sayup ku dengar orang itu membentak. Sepertinya pada mereka yang menyiksaku karena aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Perlahan aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi…

Normal POV

Sasuke sedang menuju halaman belakang sekolah ketika ia mendengar suara-suara benturan yang keras. Ia awalnya tak peduli sampai ia mendengar suara seperti orang terbatuk dan mengerang kesakitan. Cukup keras, sehingga Sasuke mampu mendengarnya. Sasuke yang penasaran segera mendatangi sumber suara. Dari balik tembok ia mengintip. Mata onyxnya membulat terkejut saat melihat Sakura tengah diperlakukan keji. karena Sakura di bully. Ia terkejut karena melihat BAGAIMANA Sakura di mengenali fanatic Naruto. FC itu memang sangat mengerikan. Ia masih terlarut dalam keterkejutannya, sampai sebuah erangan dan nafas putus-putus serta permohonan untuk berhenti menyadarkannya. Ia melihat Sakura sudah tak berdaya. Ia terkapar di tanah, matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Nafasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Sasuke segera berjalan cepat-cepat menuju Sakura. Ia sempat membentak Karin dkk untuk pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Mereka pergi. Sasuke berjongkok untuk mencoba melihat keadaan Sakura. Mukanya sangat pucat,nafasnya berat dan tidak teratur. Dari mulutnya keluar . darah. DARAH?!Mata Sasuke membelalak semakin lebar melihat Sakura demikian parah."Sakura,sakura, bangunlah Sakura. Sudah tak apa. Daijobu ka Sakura!"Teriak Sasuke ketika di lihatnya Sakura memejamkan mata. Sasuke masih mengguncang tubuh Sakura saat ia melihat Sakura terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. "Agh…Uhuk!Haah…Haahh…U-Uchi..hhh..Uchiha-sa-sama..Ak-aku haahh ..Uhuk!haah..Da-daijobu..Argh…hhh.."Sakura berkata terpatah-patah. Ia berusaha membuka matanya dan duduk, tapi jatuh terbaring lagi. Sasuke membelalak terkejut karena melihat darah yang di keluarkan Sakura makin banyak. "Tidak Sakura. Kau gawat. Bertahanlah Sakura, kubawa kau ke rumah sakit" Sahut Sasuke yang tidak mendapat sahutan dari Sakura. Sasuke segera mengggendong Sakuar ala bridalsytle menuju parkiran sekolah. Tubuh Sakura sangat ringan seperti kapas. Tak dihiraukannya berbagai tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Tak tahu kenapa, Sasuke yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli apapun menjadi khawatir. Ia takut akan kondisi Sakura yang terus merintih kesakitan. Ia berjalan semakin cepat dan tidak berhenti saat Naruto menatapnya heran,penasaran,kaget dan khawatir. Naruto berbalik mengikuti Sasuke dan bertanya ini itu pada Sasuke sampai Sasuke kesal dan berkata "Dobe,kau ikut saja,jaga Sakura. Akan kujelaskan semuanya di rumah sakit ayahmu. Ayahmu praktek bukan? Sekarang lebih baik kau telfon ayahmu dan suruh ia menyiapkan UGD untuk Sakura. Lakukan dengan cepat dobe!" Titah Sasuke. Naruto segera menuruti Sasuke, ia menghubungi ayahnya segera sambil membuka mobil dan duduk di dalamnya seraya memangku kepala Sakura."Moshi moshi tousan,sekarang tolong tousan siapkan UGD secepatnya,ada pasien gawat!Secepatnya ya tousan,aku ke sana dalam 5 menit"Kata Naruto tanpa jeda pada ayahnya sementara Sasuke sudah menancap gas dengan kecepatan gila.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke terus melirik kebelakang dengan cemas. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya secepat mungkin. Naruto menatap cemas Sakura yang terus merintih kesakitan dan sesekali di rumah sakit keluarga Konoha,Minato,ayah Naruto sudah menunggu dengan beberapa segera membawa Sakura ke ruang UGD. Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi ruang tunggu. Naruto duduk sebelahnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. "Jadi,apa yang terjadi teme?Kenapa Sakura sampai seperti itu?Dan sejak kapan kau peduli padanya?Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya teme?"Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal,di mana ia mendengar suara orang merintih kesakitan. "APA?!Karin dan Shion melakukan itu pada Sakura?Benar-benar keterlaluan!Akan kulaporkan pada Tsunade sensei!Mereka tidak boleh berbuat seenaknya pada Sakura!Sial!Seandainya aku terus menemani Sakura saat itu,Shion dan teman-temannya yang brengsek itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam!Kusooo!"Gumam Naruto terus-menerus. Ganti Sasuke yang menatap tajam Naruto."Apa maksudmu Naruto?Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Sakura?Ada hubungan apa kau padanya?"Naruto pun menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka sampai akhir. Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke berdiri,menatap Naruto tajam,dingin dan penuh amarah. Ditariknya kerah baju sahabat pirangnya itu."Dobe,apa kau sadar kau barusan menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia?Kenapa kau menyuruhnya berbuat sesuatu yang beresiko tinggi seperti itu dan dengan gampangnya memberi janji kosong padanya hah!Sekarang lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya baka!"Bentak Sasuke keras. "Apa?Apa yang kulakukan teme!Aku hanya menyuruhnya menjadi sedikit lebih berani!Aku juga tidak bermaksud membuatnya celaka teme!Aku..Aku hanya.."Naruto menunduk,ia tak melanjutkan menyesal. Ia tau semua salahnya. Tidak ada yang salah,kecuali dirinya. "Maafkan aku"Akhirnya Naruto buka suara."Gomen,aku tidak bermaksud,hanya saja..aku tidak menyangka Karin dan yang lain akan sekeji aku tau bahwa mereka dapat berbuat apa saja di sini. Mereka juga donator sekolah,mereka pintar, tidak mungkin mengusir anak-anak seperti tau seberapa benci mereka pada Saku. aku tau…tapi.."Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keras. Sasuke menghela nafas menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dan kembali duduk. Di lihatnya teman pirangnya yang tampak kacau. "Sudahlah dobe,semua sudah terjadi. Minta maaflah padanya nanti. Gomen sudah membentakmu"Kata Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya,tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke memencet nomor-nomor pada smartphone nya dan menghubungi Neji."Moshi moshi Neji,sekarang kau ke rumah sakit Minato jisan, yang lain agar mereka ke sini sudah di sini tunggu di ruang tunggu sekarang"Sasuke berbicara sepihak dan lama kemudian seluruh sahabatnya sudah hadir."Ada apa ini Sasuke?Kenapa kau menyuruh kami ke sini?Siapa yang di dalam?"Tanya Neji beruntun."Hn"Jawabnya sambil melihat Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti langsung menceritakan kejadian dari awal sampai akhir. Hinata menutup mulutnya shock,matanya berkaca-kaca. Neji mengepalkan tangannya."Kau brengsek tak menyangka kau demikian bodohnya!Sadarkah kau akan semua yang kau buat ini Naruto!"Bentak Neji keras. Naruto menunduk."Su-sudahlah minna san! Ka-kasihan Na-naruto kun..Aku yakin ia tak berniat berbuat demikian..le-lebih baik sekarang kita mendoakan Sakura san…"Jawab Hinata yang takut melihat Neji sedemikian murka. Neji duduk di sebelah Naruto,menepuk pundaknya. "Minta maaflah nanti pada Sakura,gomen aku membentakmu."Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang pantas di pukul,Neji."

"Aku memukulmu pun tak berguna Naruto. Sudahlah. Aku tau kau bukan orang seperti itu. Lebih baik kita tunggu Saku chan keluar." Setengah jam kemudian di lalui dengan keheningan,sampai pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Minato keluar dengan jas menyeka keringat pada pelipisnya dan seketika anak-anak itu mengerubungi Minato."Tousan/jisan,bagaimana Sakurachan?"Tanya Naruto dkk serempak. Minato menatap Naruto cemas dan heran. " Naruto,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Anak itu mengalami sakit yang parah dan cukup serius. Lagi pula kemana keluarganya Naruto? Tidakkah kau menghubungi mereka?"Tanya Minato bertubi-tubi. "Itu Sakura tousan. Ia tidak punya keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Kami tidak tau nomor telepon ayah ibu atau rumahnya. Lagi pula sebenarnya ia hanya punya ibu tiri. Ayahnya bekerja di luar kota" Jawab Naruto. "Sekarang tolong jisan jelaskan pada kami apa penyakit Sakura" Sahut Sasuke tak sabar. Minato menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Ayo kita bicarakan di kafetaria" Kata Minato dengan bijak. Setelah sampai di kafetaria,mereka duduk di sebuah meja panjang. "Sebenarnya,Sakura menderita maag ..kalau di ibaratkan seperti kanker stadium 4. Saat tadi kuperiksa, lambungnya terluka parah. Ia juga sempat sesak nafas tadi. Bagian dadanya terkena sesuatu yang keras sehingga pernafasannya tidak baik. Asam lambungnya sangat tinggi. Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah. Ia juga kekurangan asupan bergizi. Bagian kepalanya terbentur cukup parah sehingga lebam. Jisan menemukan luka-luka yang cukup banyak padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?Naruto,nanti malam kau harus menjelaskannya pada tousan karena tousan harus memikirkan tindakan pada Sakura karena keluarganya tidak dapat dihubungi. Tousan minta kalian semua sebisa mungkin cari tau tentang keluarga Sakura dan beritahu mereka tentang keadaannya karena sakit Sakura cukup serius. Untuk sekarang Sakura akan di pindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa. Kalian boleh menengoknya asal jangan terlalu lama. Tousan masih ada pasien. Tousan pergi dulu ya Naruto,semuanya."

Setelah Minato pergi mereka bergegas ke kamar rawat Sakura. Tampak Sakura tengah tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Naruto masuk dan mendekat,menarik sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan cemas,kasihan,miris,geram ,sedih dan menyesal. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura kuat,seolah berusaha memberinya kekuatan. Naruto larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia meresapi pikirannya yang berkecambuk tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka dan semua masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata menutup pintu. Semua masih membisu, sampai Neji menepuk pundak Naruto,menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo Naruto,jangan ganggu tidurnya"Naruto mengangguk patuh dan mereka semua duduk di sofa panjang yang disediakan. "Aku akan membeli makanan dan minuman untuk kita semua"Hinata berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya. "Hinata, kuantar?" Tawar Neji. Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak usah niisan…daijobu..niisan dan yang lain tunggu di sini saja,biar aku yang ke kafetaria" Naruto berdiri. "Aku ikut Hinata. Biar kau kuantar" "Tidak usah Naruto kun…Aku bisa sendiri…Narutokun di sini saja bersama Neji nii.." Naruto menggeleng. Ia memegang tangan Hinata dan membimbingnya menuju pintu, "Tidak baik perempuan jalan sendiri. Lagipula aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan" Kata Naruto pelan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan garang Neji. Hinata hanya menunduk dengan muka memerah. Tak lama kemdian Naruto dan Hinatasudah kembali ke kamar rawat Sakura dengan membawabeberapa botol minuman dan beberaoa bungkus makanan serta snack untuk mereka semua. Hinata meletakkan dan menata makanan itu di meja kecil samping ranjang selesai Hinata menata makanan,Hinata memekik."Niichan!minna san!Sakura sudah sadar!Sakura?"Pekik Hinata senang bercampur sekejap mereka berkerumun di ranjang Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap mereka bingung,dan berusaha duduk dan setelah berhasil,dengan takut-takut ia bertanya"E-Etto…Gomen ne,aku di mana?"tanyanya pelan. "Kau di rumah sakit keluarga konoha,Sakura. Tadi kami menemukanmu pingsan di halaman belakang apa yang terjadi Sakura?"Tanya Neji penasaran. Meskipun Naruto sudah menceritakannya tetap saja ia penasaran. Sakura kembali teringat perlakuan Karin dan komplotannya saat itu. Sontak ia bergetar ketakutan dan menunduk dalam. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

"Maaf,aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu celaka. Aku tidak berfikiran panjang. Aku lupa sama sekali kalau aku punya fansclub yang keji dan berisik itu. Aku lupa tidak mengikutimu. Seharusnya aku bersamamu seharian itu. Aku tau bagimu janjiku hanya sekedar janji bodoh dan kosong. Tapi percayalah Sakura chan,aku sama sekali tak berniat menyakitimu."Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sakura serius. Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu Naruto sa-umm Naruto kun..Aku yang tidak bisa menjaga diri" Kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum cerah. Tapi saat Sakura melihat kea rah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam ia kembali takut .

"Tapi…ke-kenapa kalian semua di sini?A-aku minta maaf sudah merepotkan kalian Naruto,Hyuuga sama dan uchiha sama..Ta-tapi tolong jangan hukum aku" Pinta Sakura memelas sambil berojigi sedalam mungkin dalam duduknya. "Hei-hei..Kau ini kenapa sakura?Hilangkan suffixmu yang merepotkan itu…Mulai sekarang kami semua temanmu,termasuk si teme yang menyebalkan itu..Jadi jangan sungkan pada kami,oke?Kata Naruto ceria di susul anggukan kepala teman-temannya. "A..aa so-sou ka?Apa tidak apa-apa?Kalian itu adalah pangeran dan putri sekolah,sedangkan aku…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menunduk,lagi."Memangnya kenapa?Itu terserah pada kita untuk menentukan teman. Tidak ada yang berhak melarangnya. Bukan begitu Sasuke?" Kata Neji meyakinkan."Hn"

"Hei hei Sasuke..ramahlah sedikit pada teman baru kita ini…"Sembur Naruto. "Hn. Urusai!Urusanku dobe!"Sembur Sasuke sangar dan memberikan deathglare terbaik yang ia punya yang ternyata tidak mempan sedikitpun pada Naruto dan berakibat pada author yang sekarang terkena deathglare Sasuke yang-ah sudahlah -_-.

"Yosh..Dengan begini kita semua teman!Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya Sakura chan!"Seru Naruto berapi-api tanpa menghiraukan deathglare Sasuke yang meskipun mematikan tapi memabukkan itu-Author di deathglare Sasuke(lagi)-author klepek klepek(?)-"Aa..Arigatou ne minna san…Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..Mohon bantuannya"Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk. Dan hari itu mereka lalui dengan canda tawa bahkan Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabat pirang nan tulus yang hanya di tunjukkannya pada keluarga dan juga teman-temannya ini...dan senyum Sakura yang mulai tampak setelah kian lama tak tersenyum…Pada saatnya nanti sesuatu akan terjadi pada semua senyum yang ada di sini..apakah itu?chek it on the next chapter!  
TBC!

Chapter 2 : Tomodachi

Hampir empat minggu sudah berlalu, Sakura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha berkat paksaan dan rayuan dari Sakura dan kini menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa. Ayah Sakura mempekerjakan beberapa maid di rumahnya setelah tau kondisi Sakura. Minato sempat marah dan kecewa pada Naruto karena sudah berbuat demikian,tapi permintaan maaf Naruto,pembelaan dari Kyuubi dan Menma,kemarahan Kushina yang saat itu juga meledak meluluhkan hati Minato. Malah pada akhirnya Kushinalah yang paling marah dan mereka bertiga-Minato,Kyuubi dan Menma-lah yang menenangkan Kushina. Sekarang Naruto dkk sedang belajar di kelas masing-masing. Mereka mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius. Serius dengan kegiatannya kita tinjau :

Naruto : Mengerling bosan ke jendela menatap langit dan menguap tak henti.

Neji : Matanya menatap ke papan,tapi segenap jiwanya tak berada di hanya menatap bosan papan yang berisi materi yang sudah di pahaminya luar kepala.

Hinata : Nah,putri kita yang satu ini memang serius mengikuti pelajaran walaupun ia sudah menguasai materinya.

Sakura : Mengikuti pelajaran dengan menaruh Ia sudah menguasai materi yang diajarkan dari minggu lalu segera setelah membaca bukunya.

Sasuke : Dengan datar ia menatap sang guru karena saking bosannya ia dengan penjelasan sang guru. Sejak 5 menit pertama mendengar penjelasan sang guru ia sudah menghafal rumus serta menguasai aplikasinya.

Itulah kegiatan pangeran dan putri kita di sekolah dan author berharap otak SasuSakuHinaNeji bisa masuk 4sekaligus ke dalam kepala author -_-

Sementara itu di tempat lain tampak beberapa orang berpakaian Yunani kuno berbelit-belit dan mewah sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil duduk di sebuah meja panjang yang dalam kata lain mereka sedang rapat.

"Bagaimana ini,pangeran dan putri semua sudah kita mulai saja pembangkitannya?"  
"Tidak,kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Lagi pula tanda-tandanya belum muncul."

"Jangan sembarangan!Tandanya sebenarnya sudah muncul sejak itu. Tentunya kalian semua sadar. Sebagai pelindung,aku ingin melindungi umat manusia"

"Ya,itu memang benar. Tapi sebagai Afrodit jujur saja aku ingin mempersatukan hubungan mereka hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin baik dan hubungan kasih tentu mereka dapat saling menjaga untuk mencegah kerusakan oleh Hades"

"Benar. Dan seperti yang kalian tau,sungai Kokitos mulai menjadi merah. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan semua sungai menjadi merah."

"Ya. Kasihan penghuni dunia bawah. Pastilah mereka yang pertama terkena dampaknya. Kita semua sebagai penghuni utama tempat ini harus bergabung bersama mereka untuk menyelamatkan semua dunia"

" Raja?Kami meminta titah anda."

Seseorang(?) di sana menghela nafas sejenak,memejamkan matanya lalu berkata,

"Baiklah. Di putuskan untuk mulai membuka kekuatan tersegel para pangeran dan putri. Atur semua pengembangan kekuatan mereka dan pastikan mereka cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkan semua negeri termasuk negeri ,tugasmulah untuk mengatur jalinan kasih antar mereka. Lakukan selama pengembangan. Hermes,tugasmu untuk menggembalakan mereka agar jangan sampai pangeran dan putri terpilih menuju jalan yang salah. Kita semua yang hadir dan yang terpilih akan bergabung dengan pangeran dan putri terpilih untuk menyelamatkan ketiga dunia dan pulau terberkahi. Beritahukan Oneiroi untuk memasuki mimpi mereka dan memberitahukan ancaman dunia manusia lewat mimpi. Itulah takdir mereka untuk berperang bersama kita. Hasilnya telah tugas kalian dengan dunia ada di tangan kita sekarang. Sekian,Bubar!"

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang,bel sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak dengan semangatnya meringkas buku mereka untuk segera pulang. Begitu pun dengan pangeran dan putri kita. Mereka bergegas keluar kelas setelah semua beres. Sakura langsung keluar kelas sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Mau kemana?"Tanya suara bass yang ternyata adalah Sasuke."Ah..Et-Etto..Mau pulang tentu saja..Ada apa Sasuke?"Jawab Sakura gelagapan. " lagi ku mau kemana?"

"E-etto..a-aku mau..menemui Shi-shion sama dan Ka-karin sama"Jawabnya sambil menunduk takut.

"Buat apa kau menemui mereka eh?Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk tau maksud mereka memanggilmu. Sekarang ayo pulang"Kata Sasuke,memasukkan tangannya ke kantong dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Ta-tapi kalau tidak kutemui nan-nanti mereka akan-"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi kesana. Kita beri mereka sedikit pelajaran"Kata Sasuke sinis dan senyum meremehkan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tapi Sasuke-"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah menempelkan smartphonenya ke telinganya,menghubungi seseorang.

"Hn. Dobe,beritau semuanya untuk berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah sekarang,secepat mungkin"  
"Eeeh?Kenapa teme?Mendadak sekali.."

"Ada urusan penting. Nanti kujelaskan di sana"  
"Hei!Tapi paling ti-"

Ttuutt tuutt tuutt

Panggilan di akhiri sepihak oleh Sasuke pastinya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap smartphonenya jengkel,lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Dasar teme"Gerutunya. Tak lama kemudian jarinya sudah bergerak lincah di smartphonenya untuk menghubungi teman-temannya itu Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menuju ke halaman menunggu teman-teman mereka. Dan setelah mereka semua datang,Sasuke berkata "Sakura akan menemui Karin,dan aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini. Setidaknya kalian sudah mengerti yang kurencanakan,terutama kau dobe"Jelas Sasuke sambil menatap teman-temannya dan berakhir pada memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah tuan muda Uchiha,aku tau maksudmu"Jawab Naruto malas

" bagus"Sahut Sasuke datar.

"A-Anno..apakah kita a-akan memberi Karin san pe-pelajaran?"

"Tentu saja… watashi no imouto…kalau bukan itu apa lagi yang tuan muda ini mau?"

"Aah..Wa-wakkata..Demo..Daijobuka"

" .Kita semua ada di sini Hinata"

"Yup..Lagi pula dia itu sudah keterlaluan"

"Yosh!Sudah di putuskan!Sekarang,di mana kau akan menemui Karin,Sakuchan?Biarkan kami membuat rencana"

"Emm se-sebenarnya di sinilah aku berjanji dengan Karin sama da-"

"Jangan sebut dengan suffix"Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Eeh?"

"Jangan memanggil wanita gila itu dengan suffix. Apa lagi 'sama'. Aku tak suka"

"Baiklah"Sakura bingung,tapi toh ia tetap mengiyakan perintah tuan muda yang satu ini.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera bersembunyi dan biarkan Sakura di sini. Di tempat persembunyian nanti akan ku jelaskan rencananya. "

Setelah itupun mereka bersembunyi,kecuali Sakura yang menunggu Karin di bawah bersembunyi Sasuke menerangkan rencana .Saat Karin dkk datang dan mulai membully Sakura,Naruto dan Hinata mengendap-endap ke belakang mereka dan memergoki mereka. Lalu Sasuke dan Neji muncul di depan Sakura dan menyiramkan air kepada mereka sehinggamereka semua basah kuyup.

"Hahahahahaha.."  
Tawa Naruto sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang tidak,Karin dkk yang di siram itu adalah tukang dandan yang memakai make up tebal. Jadi saat tersiram-you know what happen lah-Karin dkk merasa sangat malu. Mereka hanya menundukkan wajah sambil mengangis karena malu dan tidak rela pangeran-pangeran dan putri sekolah itu memperlakukan Sakura dengan sangat baik,bahkan berlari pergi-untuk mengadu mungkin-meninggalkan keempat oh kelima sekawan itu di sana.

"Nah,kalau tidak bisa dilaporkan pada guru begitulah caranya"Kata Neji puas.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Mentang-mentang donator sekolah" Katanya sambil memonyongkan mulutnya jenaka.

"Sudahlah biar saja,setidaknya kalau kita bersama mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam"Kata Neji yang diikuti anggukan kepala yang lain.

"Hei!Sakura chan mana?" Histeris segera celingukan dan setelah menengok nengok ternyata Sakura tengah terduduk di bawah pohon Sakura. "Sakura chan..Daijobuka"Tanya Hinata pelan."Daijobu Hinata"Jawab Sakura tersenyum."Astaga Kami sama Sakura..Kau terluka!"Hinata menjadi panic seketika."Daijobu Hinata..Ini hanya luka kecil"Sakura menenangkan."Sakura chan,jangan begitu!Aku tau luka ini cukup dalam!Kalau tidak segera diobati bisa infeksi Sakuchan!Bagaimana bisa kau bilang baik baik saja! Jangan tertutup begitu saku chan! Kita semua teman! Dengan apa mereka melukaimu hah!Sekarang kita harus segera ke UKS!"Sembur Hinata sangar bercampur panik. Semua yang di sana hanya melongo melihat sisi lain Hinata yang bisa sangar juga bila mencemaskan semua pandangan ke arahnya,Hinata menjadi salah tingkah dan berakhir dengan berojigi ria."e-etto..Gomenne minna san!" Kata Hinata sepenuh hati (-_-).Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat karena baru saja mengeluarkan sisi lain dirinya. Akhirnya mereka semua tertawa. Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"Tanya Sasuke yang di jawab anggukan Sakura. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah Sakura sudah kehilangan keseimbangan. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal sytle dan membawanya ke UKS tentu saja diiringi berbagai tatapan mata dan berontakan Sakura yang minta turun sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Setelah di rawat oleh Shizune sensei-seorang dokter ahli yang diminta tolong sekolah untuk menjaga UKS-Sakura boleh pulang. Sakura di bantu oleh Hinata dan mereka berjalan lambat-lambat. Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang dan akhirnya mereka berpisah.

"Jaa minna..aku duluan..Kyuubi niichan sudah menjemputku"Pamit Naruto.

"He'em…Hati-hati di jalan Naruto kun" Jawab Hinata disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Hinata,kita juga harus pergi,ayah sudah menjemput"Kata Neji pada Hinata.  
"Ah..Baiklah Neji nii..Naruto kun,Sakuchan..kami pergi dulu" Dan kedua makhluk itupun pergi.

.

.

Krik krik krik

Yang tertinggal hanya tinggal SasuSaku saja-ehem- dan keheningan di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Sakura angkat suara. "E-etto..Sasuke kun tidak pulang?"

" saja. Bagaimana denganmu?Belum di jemput?"

"Ah..et-etto..aku jalan kaki"

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang"

"e-eh?"

"Ayo pulang"

"Me-memangnya u-uchiha sa-uchiha san tidak di jemput?"

"Sasuke"  
"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke tanpa suffix"

"Aah..Ha'i" Sasuke mengutak-utik sejenak smartphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Suigetsu,kau jemput saja aniki,tak usah Kaasan dan tousan mungkin aku pulang agak telat,ada urusan"

"Baik,Sasuke sama"Setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya Sasuke segera berjalan menuju gerbang. 'Kenapa ia menghubungi supirnya dan melarangnya menjemput?Apa urusannya?Kenapa dia mengajakku pulang jalan kaki?Apa dia-'

"Hei,kenapa?kakimu masih sakit?"Lamunan Sakura buyar seketika saat Sasuke menggeleng dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju Sasuke. Ditahannya sakit yang sejak Karin membulynya mulai muncul. Lalu merekapun meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. "Pelan-pelan saja. Lukamu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya" Ujar Sasuke sambil memelankan jalannya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap ringisan kesakitan di wajah Sakura. Sementara itu di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana,beberapa orang sedang duduk santai di salah satu ruangan,mereka bercakap-cakap santai namun serius.

"Afrodit,inikah saatnya?"

" ini saat yang tepat. Akan kucoba mengikat hubungan mereka. Bagaimana menurut kalian,Apollo,Hermes,minna?"

"Itu boleh saja. Untuk sementara biarkan api dan bumi mengikat hubungan. Baru setelahnya angin dan air,lalu kemudian kebijakan dan kelincahan senjata. Semua akan sempurna"

"Ya. Dengan _**Aoi Kami**_ yang bangkit kita akan bisa menghadapi kerusakan yang ditimbulkan"

"Jangan meremehkan apapun,Hermes"

"Baiklah. Lepaskan para mereka dan turunkan ke bumi. Aku juga akan turun ke bumi. Kau ikut bersamaku,Hermes,sebagai strateginya dan Apollo,kau juga ikut."

" begitu aku akan ke dunia bawah. Kalian ikut saja aku,kita langsung "

"Iterashai"

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih di landa hening. Mereka berjalan perlahan menikmati angina senja kota Konoha,sambil menikmati kebersamaan yang membawa kecanggungan. Tanpa kata mereka terlarut dalam imajinasi masing-masing,merenungi dan meresapi segala keadaan yang ada. Sampai pada akhirnya..

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke-"

Mereka menyebut nama satu sama lain bersamaan. Sepersekian detik kemudian mereka saling tatap,lalu Sakura tertawa sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis,yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

"Kau dulu Sakura"

"Tidak mau..Kau dulu"

Sasuke tahu gadis ini akan sulit di membiarkan dirinya mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum ia akhirnya berkata "Sakura,di mana rumahmu?"

"E-eh?Rumahku masih jauh dari sini Sasuke kun"

"Souka..lalu kenapa tidak antar jemput atau naik bus umum?Atau…kenapa tidak bersama Shion?"Memang,semua sudah tau siapa sakura sebenarnya sejak kejadian itu.

"Eh…E-etto..Se-sebenarnya..Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin sore"Jawab Sakura salah menemukan secercah keraguan,kebohongan,ketakukan,kesedihan,kesepian,keputus-asaan,dan kekosongan di sana. Ia merasakan emerald itu meredup saat menatap tanah dan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Semua bercampur aduk di matanya,entah apa yang telah gadis itu lewati. Matanya meredup sama sekali,bukan seperti Sakura yang di kenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aa..Souka..Sakura,kalau kau ada masalah,kau bisa akan mendengarkan semua keluhanmu dan akan kubantu sebisa mungkin"

Sakura bersibobrok dengan mata onyx yang mempesona. Emerald dan Onyx bertemu pandang. Mempersatukan mereka dalam dunia maya imajinasi mereka. Hati Sakura tak pernah menemui seseorang yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Tapi sekarang tepat di depannya ia baru saja mendapat tawaran untuk berbagi masalahnya. Air matanya dengan itu mendung mulai menyelimuti kota. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menjadi panik dalam hati. Ia biasa melihat perempuan menangis di depan matanya karena penolakan darinya,tapi entah kenapa,pada gadis bubble gum di sampingnya kini,yang bahkan belum meneteskan air matanya,ia menjadi panic?

Setelah bisa menguasai paniknya Sasuke berkata sesuatu yang membuat tangis Sakura pecah di sertai dengan guyuran hujan lebat yang menaungi kota Konoha. Kalimat yang diingatnya seumur hidup. Kalimat terpanjang seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kalimat yang mirip,sangat mirip dengan yang di katakan mendiang ibunya. "Menangislah. Menangislah bila kau memang ingin melakukannya. Menangislah bila sakit itu tak tertahankan lagi. Keluarkan semuanya. Setelah itu jadilah kuat. Jadilah kuat sampai air mata itu tak bisa kau bendung lagi. Dan bila air matamu tak bisa kau bendung,aku akan selalu di sini,mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah dan raungan hatimu,meminjamkan pundak ku untuk kau sandari" Sakura terpaku. Kata-kata yang manis sekali baginya. Kata-kata yang menghangatkan hatinya yang kesepian,tercukupkan kebutuhannya karena janji Sasuke tadi. Mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Masalahnya. Membantunya. Mendorongnya untuk terus maju. Sakura di liputi haru yang sangat. Air matanya yang menetes satu demi satu mulai menderas dan tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan. Di nikmatinya tiap tetes hujan yang datang menyatu dengan air matanya dan jatuh ke tanah. Hatinya lega. Lega karena mempunyai seorang teman. Lega karena ia kini tak lagi sendiri. Ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut Sakura,membuat gadis itu bergetar menahan isak tangis,tangannya di letakkannya di wajah. Tangisnya gembira beserta pilu. Sasuke merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapannya,membiarkan sang gadis menangis di dada bidangnya. Mempersilahkan sang waktu untuk lewat begitu saja,di iringi hujan lebat yang mengguyur kota. Dataran sungai dan awan di langit menjadi saksi bisu atas tumbuhnya cinta di hati masing-masing. Memberi kehormatan bagi sang waktu dan Kami sama untuk menyatukan dan merangkai kisah mereka berdua. Saat ini,biarlah seperti ini dulu. Menikmati waktu demi waktu yang terlewat,bersama,berdua,dalam suatu perasaan meluap yang indah.

Tsudzuku..

Chapter 3 : Afrodit-Bumi dan Api-

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beringan tanpa menatap satu sama lain. Muka mereka sama-sama ~ Hujan masih mengguyur kota Konoha. Tidak deras membuat suhu menurun cukup drastis. Sakura sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Ia hanya memakai seragamnya dan rok mini. Melihatnya,Sasuke melepas blazer almamaternya yang panjang dan mengambil jaket dari tasnya. Ia menyelimutkan jaket ke badan Sakura dan meletakkan blazernya di kepala Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke. "Pakai saja. Nanti kau sakit" Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya,menyembunyikan rona yang mulai menjalar di pipinya. "Arigatou ne,Sasuke kun" Sakura tersenyum manis. Hening. Keduanya masih malu karena kejadian tadi. Janji yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sakura yakin,itu bukanlah janji kosong. Sementara diam-diam ada 3 makhluk mengamati mereka dari atas. Mereka tidak menjajak tanah. Pakaian mereka berbelit-belit dan mewah. Mereka sangat anggun. Mereka punya sepasang sayap berbulu putih yang besar dan sangat indah." Afrodit,sepertinya mereka sudah bersatu"Kata seseorang yang berambut kecoklatan. "Ya Hermes. Aku tau. Tapi aku masih ingin membuktikan dan mempererat tali mereka. Apakah itu berlebihan Hermes,Apollo?"tanya seorang wanita berambut gelap."Hn. Aku terserah saja. Tapi tidak ada ruginya mempererat tali"Jawab seseorang berambut pirang kekuningan;Apollo. "Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai"

.

.

.

.

"AAAAA TOLONG AKU!SIAPA SAJA!Lepaskan aku!"

"Sasuke,apa kau dengar itu?"

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita lihat."  
Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu mendahului Sasuke dengan berlari kecil mengikuti suara teriakan itu. Begitu dekat ia mendengar suara pukulan yang keras. Ia cepat-cepat mencari tempat strategis untuk mengintip. Ia terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya jadi sayu dan nanar. Sasuke yang melihat getaran tubuh Sakura dari belakang bingung. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya. "Doushite?Daijobuka"Sakura tak bergeming. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan seketika matanya ikut membulat. Tak jauh dari mereka,terpaut dua blok rumah mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang memakai seragam sama seperti mereka. Sakura mengenalinya. Sangat kenal. Karin. Teman dekat Shion dan admin utama Sasuke's FansClub. Karin. Ia di pegang erat oleh dua orang yang bertampang seram. Tak jauh di depannya tampak seorang laki-laki berambut keunguan tengah di kepung oleh 4 laki-laki seram. Mereka terlihat ketakutan. Dari tampangnya Sakura yakin mereka adalah komplotan yakuza. Seseorang menendang pria itu yang sudah di pegang oleh kedua orang lainnya. Pria itu hanya tertunduk. Wajahnya babak belur. "HENTIKAN!LEPASKAN ONIICHAN!" Teriak Karin. Ia berontak,tapi orang-orang tersebut malah menamparnya keras dan tersenyum licik. "Ada masalah,nona?Itu hukuman kami karena ia tidak melunasi mau protes?"Karin terisak di tempatnya. Sakura mematung. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Mereka di sana masih saja menghajar pemuda itu. Salah seorang dari mereka akhirnya berkata "Sebagai hukuman bagi anak nakal sepertimu, kami akan membawa adikmu tersayang sekaligus sebagai ganti rugi dan bunga dari hutangmu" pemuda itu geram. "Lepaskan dia!Dia tidak ada hubungannya!Lawan kalian adalah aku!" Berontak pemuda menyikut wajah kedua orang yang memegangnya,lalu tanpa perhitungan menerjang pria berambut silver klimis yang terlihat seperti pemimpin yakuza itu.. Sakura terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya dan tidak tau apa lagi yang terjadi. Yang ia tau,tiba-tiba Karin berteriak histeris. Pria berambut klimis tersebut tersenyum licik dan mengambil sebuah benda berkilat dari kantongnya. Pisau lipat. Pemuda itu sudah kembali di bekuk oleh mereka. Dia di jatuhkan berlutut menghadap pria klimis tersebut. Kepalanya di tengadahkan paksa. Pemuda itu sudah tak berdaya lagi.

Sakura POV

Kakiku bergerak sendiri. Aku tak tahan. Aku tak mau lagi. Cukup sudah aku yang di siksa. Jangan ada lagi. Aku tak mau. Sepertinya aku harus bertindak,memperlihatkan ,aku tak mau menunjukkan kemampuanku. Kemampuan ini sudah lama tak kupakai,dan aku sudah berjanji tak memakainya lagi pada kaasan. Aikodo. Aku pernah membuat teman sekolahku yang mengejek kaasan masuk rumah sakit gara-gara aikodo. Dan saat itu aku berjanji pada kaasan tidak akan ber-aikodo lagi. Meskipun kaasan memperbolehkan dan memberiku pengertian, aku tetap tak mau lagi. Aikodo membuatku tak punya teman. Dan sekarang,sepertinya mau tak mau aku harus membukanya lagi. Aikodo ku. Aku tak tau dan tak peduli apakah aku masih ingat semua kunciannya. Tapi yang jelas,aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Aku lupa siapa yang akan kulawan. Aku lupa mereka adalah kurokuza. Aku lupa aku adalah perempuan. Aku lupa di sana masih ada Sasuke. Aku lupa bahwa masih ada yang menyayangiku. Aku lupa sekarang aku punya teman. Aku lupa bahwa aku masih . Yang ada di otakku sekarang adalah aku akan berkorban nyawa untuk mereka jika kemampuan aikodoku tidak bangkit. Toh tidak ada yang menyayangiku. Tapi aku lupa. Seketika aku tersentak,tapi aku tak akan kembali. Aku meneruskan lariku,menapak jalanan dengan mantap..

Sasuke POV

Aku tau. Aku kenal mereka. Lambang awan merah di jubah hitamnya itu, cincin pada orang berambut klimis itu..Sial!Yang di sana itu adalah akatsuki!Aku benci mereka. Mereka yang sudah merenggut nyawa ojiisan. Ojiisan yang paling ku hormati mati di tangan mereka. Mereka memang keji. Belum pernah kudengar kurokuza sekeji mereka. Kurokuza terbersih dan terlicin sepanjang sejarah kepolisian Konoha. Nama mereka yang melegenda karena besarnya klan dan kekejiannya. Sial! Aku ingin mengamati lagi mereka,kalau bisa aku ingin menjebloskan mereka ke penjara! Namun tiba-tiba bahuku di tabrak. Kutolehkan kepalaku. Kami sama!Itu Sakura! Kenapa lagi anak itu?Demi sake Kami-sama itu akatsuki dan Sakura sekarang berlari menghampiri mereka!Oh,Kami sama…Aku hendak menyusulnya,sampai tindakannya mengharuskanku tetap diam di tempat..

End Sasusaku POV

Normal POV

Sakura berlari semakin cepat saat di lihatnya pisau itu akan menancap di perut sang pemuda. Sesaat kemudian ia telah memelintir tangan itu ke belakang dan membuat pisaunya terjatuh. Hal itu membuat semua anggotanya menggeram. Mereka menyerang Sakura satu persatu. Dua orang pria maju menyerang memelintir tangan pria di samping kanannya,menguncinya lalu memutarnya 40derajat ke kiri sehingga melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan orang di depannya. Sakura melepas kunciannya dan membiarkan orang itu jatuh,lalu ia melayangkan tendangan berputar telak ke kepalanya dan membuat orang itu jatuh menghantam tanah dengan sukses. Dua roboh. Seorang yang memegang Karin maju menyerang disusul kedua temannya yang menjaga Juugo-kakak Karin-. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang menawan Karin barusan menyerang dari belakangnya dan membawa pisau lipat. Sakura berhasil melayangkan tendangan ke perut salah seorang dari mereka,lalu ia dengan cepat memelintir tangan dan mengunci pergerakan seorang lagi. Dengan beringas ia menendang kelemahan pria itu dan sukses membuat pria itu jatuh meringkuk di atas tanah. Seorang yang menawan Karin barusan mengendap-endap ke belakang Sakura dan siap menghunuskan pisau nya. Dengan insting dan reflek yang bagus Sakura segera memutar dan melancarkan tendangan ke atas yang membuat pisaunya terlempar jauh. Tapi sayangnya lengannya tergores cukup dalam. " " Desisnya. Dalam sekejap Sakura berubah menjadi perempuan yang perkasa. Lima orang tumbang sudah. Tinggal sang pemimpin dan dua orang lagi. Seorang menyerang Sakura menggunakan pisau lipat (lagi). Sakura hanya mendecih. Ia mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menghadapi lawannya ini. Tanpa di sadarinya pemuda berambut klimis itu kini berada di belakangnya dan siap membekuknya. Sakura terkejut. Ia segera melayangkan tendangan putarnya tapi pria tersebut menghindar. Tak mau kalah Sakura menyikut sekitar tengkuk pemuda itu keras saat ia merunduk untuk menghindari tendangan putar Sakura. Itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan makin geram. Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya(lagi) dan menyerang Sakura brutal. Sakura mulai kelelahan. Menghadapi delapan orang kurokuza macam akatsuki tentu bukan perkara mudah. Seorang yang tadi kembali menyerang Sakura. Sakura melompat tinggi ke belakang dan menendang telak pelipis orang itu. Sakura lalu melemparkan orang itu sekuat tenaga ke pria berambut klimis tersebut sehingga mereka jatuh saling tindih. Sakura yang tidak menyadari seorang lagi mengendap menuju ke arahnya terkejut saat tangannya tiba-tiba di ringkus ke belakang. Sakura itu tersenyum tipis lalu memanggil temannya yang sudah bangkit. Dua orang rekannya sekarang meringkus Sakura dan orang yang memegang pisau tadi berada persis di depannya,dengan orang berambut klimis tadi di sampingnya. Orang itu bersiap menghunuskan pisau lipat ke arahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tong sampah besi melayang dan menghantam telak kepala orang yang meringkus Sakura hingga pingsan seketika. Tapi tak di sangka,sebelum hilang kesadarannya orang itu masih sempat menusuk perut Sakura bagian samping sebelum ambruk. Sakura memegang luka tusukannya,jatuh terduduk di tanah. Sementara itu kurokuza itu kabur,mereka mundur, menyeret rekan-rekannya yang masih terkapar di tanah. Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan cemas,kaget,dan kagum. "Arigatou na,Sasuke kun"

"Hn. Tapi mereka pergi" Kata Sasuke sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Karin yang memapah Juugo.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu."Biar saja"

"Sakura,lukamu itu-"

" apa Sasuke. Ini cuma luka kecil" Jawab Sakura sambil melihat datar lengannya yang masih meneteskan darah dengan derasnya dan tangannya masih menekan sebisa mungkin luka di perutnya.

"Hn. Luka sebesar apapun kau bilang luka kecil. Ayo segera ke rumah sakit,luka ini harus cepat di obati"

"Aku tak apa Sasuke kun" Jawab Sakura agak kesal,malu dan senang karena di perhatikan. Dengan cuek ia melepas dasinya lalu membalutkannya pada lukanya. Ia tak akan mati hanya karena tusukan sebuah pisau lipat. Ia juga mengeluarkan taplak meja yang di bawanya dari kelas tadi untuk dicuci berhubung ia piket,lalu membalutkannya ke perutnya. Mereka lalu berjalan pulang.

"Kugendong"

"Tidak"

"Daijobu ka,Sakura?Perutmu itu-"

"Daijobu yo..Sasuke kun…Ia Cuma menggores perutku saja"

"Demo..Darahmu sampai terserap begitu"

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan miris."Daijobu,lagi pula…Aku…hhh..Aku sudah biasa seperti ini…yah..kau tau lah"

Sasuke diam,tak mau membuat gadis di sampingnya ini mengingat kenangan buruk itu.

"Tapi tak kusangka kau kejam juga ne, Sakura"

Sakura merona. "Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke kun..a-aku-"

"Lihatlah. Sekarang kau kembali jadi gadis penakut yang sedang malu"

Sakura merona hebat."Bukan begitu Sasuke kun..A-aku tadi hanya ingin menyelamatkan mereka berdua..jangan mengejekku terus Sasuke kun" Jawab Sakura sambil menunduk. Lalu ia melihat langit yang mulai cerah. Hujan membersihkan jejak darah Sakura yang masih menetes deras dari lengan dan dari perut itu merembes ke kain,lalu menetes menuju kaki Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja ilmu aikodo mu itu untuk melawan mereka yang mem-bullymu?" Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau ber-aikodo lagi Sasuke kun. Aku sudah berjanji pada kaasan"

beberapa meter mereka berjalan, tiga orang yang-sepertinya-sebaya dengan mereka menghadang. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

"Wakaranai"

"Cih"

Ketiga orang di depan mereka tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian"Jawab seorang pemuda,berambut kekuningan datar.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya pada kalian. Apakah kalian menemukan sebuah tanda aneh di tubuh kalian?Biasanya di punggung"Tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru dongker seperti Sasuke lembut.

"Siapa kalian?Kenapa kalian menanyakan itu?Bagaimana kalian tau tanda yang ada di tubuh kami?"Tanya Sakura beruntun.

"Ah..Soudayo..aku lupa..Baiklah..Kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing" Jawab seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah berambut coklat itu Hermes,dan yang berambut kuning itu adalah dewa langit yang tinggal di gunung Olympus. Dan kami adalah 12 dewa Olympus. Kami turun ke bumi untuk membangkitkan kekuatan tersegel dalam tubuh kalian. Itu sebabnya kami bertanya tentang tanda di tubuh kalian. Kami bermaksud membangkitkan kalian,Aoi no Kami untuk membantu kami dan yang terpilih mencegah kerusakan seluruh dunia yang di akibatkan Hades serta untuk menghentikan sungai-sungai berubah menjadi merah"Jelas Afrodit halus.

"A-apa?Ke-kekuatan tersegel?Kami?Aku dan Sakura?Kerusakan Hades?Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya. Kalian memiliki kekuatan tersegel. Pada dasarnya kalian adalah keturunan dari para dewa yang turun ke bumi untuk bersatu dengan cinta sejati mereka atas ijin raja. Bukan hanya kalian,tapi juga teman-teman kalian,dan kami belum bisa memastikan apakah kalian orang yang tepat jika belum melihat tanda-tanda di tubuh kalian tadi. Masalah kerusakan,Hades,penguasa dunia bawah telah melakukan kesalahan dan memberontak untuk menguasai dunia sehingga sekarng dunia sudah dalam bahaya. Jadi dengan kata lain kalian sebenarnya adalah dewa murni yang kekuatannya tersegel"

"Ta-tapi apa benar itu kami?"Tanya Sakura masih tercengang.

"Wakaranai. Makanya kami mau lihat dulu tanda di tubuhmu itu. Apakah kekuatannya ada atau tidak,sudah bangkit atau belum!" Jawab Hermes agak kesal.

"Ah..Souka..Ka-kalau aku,aku memang punya tanda lahir di punggung dekat seperti sepasang sayap dengan ukiran rumit di tengahnya. Tanda lahir yang aneh"Jawab Sakura agak gugup.

"Hn. Aku juga ada. Bentuknya seperti api. Aku baru menyadarinya sekitar dua minggu yang di lenganku. Ku kira baka aniki yang menempelkan tatto di sana saat aku tidur,tapi setelah kucuci tattoo itu tidak mau hilang. Jadi kubiarkan saja" Jawab Sasuke.

"Bolehkah kami melihat tanda-tanda itu?"

Sakura ia harus mele-"Lepaskan pakaian kalian sekarang"Tuh kan. Mata Sakura membola. Wajahnya merona hebat,begitu juga Sasuke. Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya serempak.

"Doushite?Lalu bagaimana mau kalian?"Tanya Hermes.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menggumam,lalu menyingkap lengan kemejanya sebelah kanan,memperlihatkan sebuah gambar berbentuk seperti api di sana. Ketiga orang tersebut berpandangan satu sama lain,lalu mengangguk. Apollo maju mendekati Sasuke,tangannya yang terulur terselimuti sesuatu seperti api bewarna lalu memejamkan matanya dan menaruh tangannya tepat di gambar di lengan Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian ia melepas tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Benar itu adalah kekuatannya. Masih tersegel,tapi tadi aku sudah melonggarkan segelnya. Selanjutnya biarkan ia sendiri yang berusaha"

Kedua orang lainnya mengangguk. Afrodit lalu mendekati Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah..Ano..E-Etto.."

Akhirnya Afrodit tersenyum."Baiklah kalau kau tak mau membuka bajumu. Sekarang berbaliklah"

Sakura lalu berbalik. Ia mengeluarkan cahaya bewarna merahmuda bersinar pada tangannya lalu mengarahkannya pada sekitar tengkuk Sakura. Seketika itu terlihat tengkuk Sakura. Bajunya menjadi transparan. Sasuke menyembunyikan sedikit ronanya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari tengkuk Sakura yang putih panjang. Meneguk ludahnya sendiri. " " Afrodit tersenyum puas,lalu ia menyentuh gambar itu dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum puas lalu menatap kedua rekannya dan mengangguk. "Segelnya sudah melemah,sudah akan bangkit jadi aku membiarkannya" Yang lain menyentuh kepala juga menyentuh kepala Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura merasa kepalanya panas sejenak . Lalu mereka melihat jalan-jalan dan akhirnya berhenti di suatu tempat. Lalu Hermes dan Apollo melepas tangan mereka dari kepala Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura,pergilah kau ke sana akan ada orang yang membantumu membangkitkan kekuatan. Jalannya sudah kutanamkan dalam memorimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir pada keluargamu. Kau bicarakan saja pada keluargamu dan semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Ha'i"

"Sasuke,kau pergilah ke Ame. Di sana juga akan ada yang menolongmu"

" ."

"Baiklah. Lalu yang terakhir"

Afrodit menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum. Cahaya merah muda sudah ada di masing-masing telapak tangannya. Ia lalu menaruh tangannya masing-masing di kepala Sasuke dan tangannya berpindah ke dahi Sasuke dan Sakura,menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah. Lalu ia berucap lantang.

"Aku Afrodit. Atas nama cinta dan dengan kekuasaan keduabelas dewa Olympus Aku Afrodit menyatukan kalian berdua,Sasuke dan Sakura,Bumi dan Api untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan. Atas nama Afrodit,bersatulah!" Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut,tapi mereka diam saja. Lalu tiba-tiba terpancar cahaya pink berkilauan melingkupi mereka bertiga. Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura melihat seutas benang hitam muncul keluar dari dalam dada mereka masing-masing lalu tersimpul di tengah. Setelah itu dari dalam jari telunjuk Afrodit muncul juga seutas benang merah lalu membuat simpul di tengah,bersatu dengan simpul Sakura dan Sasuke. Seketika itu juga benang mereka semua menjadi merah.

"Dengan begini,Aku Afrodit,telah menyatukan dua anak manusia,Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Penguasa dan Pengendali bumi dan api. Bersama benang takdir,Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura TERKUNCI!" Lalu cahaya pink berkilau tadi menuju lurus ke langit.

Afrodit lalu menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura sambil tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba di tangannya muncul busur dan anak panah di punggungnya. Lalu benang mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang dan muncul lagi cahaya kebiruan dari Sasuke dan cahaya pink dari Sakura. Lalu cahaya mereka masuk ke dalam busur panah milik Afrodit. Lalu senjata itu menghilang.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih sangat terkejut.

"Ka-kau…apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih terpaku.

"Menyatukan kalian berdua" Jawab Afrodit santai.

"Apa hakmu mengatur kami?Kau tidak membiarkan semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kau hanya mengacaukan segalanya. Kau i-"

"Jaga mulutmu Uchiha Sasuke. Dia dewa. Tentu dia tau semuanya" Sela Hermes.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tenanglah kalian,Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Aku menyatukan kalian bukan berarti kalian sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya ingin mempererat tali kalian saja. Setelah inipun semua akan berjalan seperti semula. Kau juga harus menyatakan cintamu jika ingin bersatu dengannya. Tanpa pernyataan cinta dan usaha kalian, ritual tadi tak berguna"

Sasuke mengangguk,Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan ronanya." .Gomen"

Afrodit mereka mengangguk dan terbang menuju langit.

Selepas perginya ketiga dewa itu,mereka masih tercengang. "Astaga.." Lirih Sakura. Sasuke menoleh. "Doushite?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Emerald dan Onyx bertemu. Sang Emerald terperangkap dalam pesona sang onyx,memaksanya untuk menjelajahi kelamnya malam di depannya. Sang onyx pun terperangkap dalam pesona sang tak lepas dari keindahan emerald di depannya. Mengamati dan mengagumi cahaya emerald yang terpancar di sana. "Tidak,Sasuke kun..Hanya saja..semuanya tadi..nyata?Kita adalah keturunan dewa…punya kekuatan tersembunyi…menyelamatkan dunia..dan ki-kita yang disatukan.."Kata Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. " nyata mau bukti?" Sakura mengangguk malu dan menunduk."Sakura" Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia masih menunduk."Hei.."Ujar mengangkat dagu Sakura lembut. "Biar kubuktikan kalau itu semua nyata,Haruno kita sebenarnya telah disatukan langsung oleh dewa" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Ia membelai sisi wajah Sakura pelan. Sakura memejamkan matanya,merasakan tiap sentuhan lembut yang di berikan Sasuke padanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya. Sasuke memegang pinggangnya,membuat Sakura merinding geli. Merasakan gelagat Sakura yang menggeliat kurang nyaman ia mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura,mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura,meminta akses untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi dari Sakura. Sakura yang kaget membuka sedikit mulutnya,membuat Sasuke menyeringai menang karena gadisnya itu membuat akses masuk untuk Sasuke. Mereka terus menikmati keadaan 'panas' itu,membuat wajah keduanya memerah. Akhirnya kegiatan nan romantis itu harus terhenti karena kebutuhan pasokan oksigen. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sudah sadar,nona Haruno?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai kecil. Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Ia mengangguk.

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

"Er..A-Aku.."

"Nanika Sasuke kun?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dulu,sejak kau di buly oleh anak-anak lain. Kau yang tidak pernah melawan,kau yang diam,semua tentangmu…"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke kun?"

"Se-sebenarnya…Er…A-aku…"Sasuke merona hebat,tapi ia berusaha menatap gadisnya itu. Bicaranya sudah tertular temannya,Hinata.

"Hm?"

"A-aishiteru"

"E-eh?Na-nani?!" Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Watashi wa totemo aishimasu" Ucap Sasuke yakin dan penuh penekanan. Sakura merona hebat.

"Ho-hontou ni?" Sasuke mengangguk.

" sekali , watashi wa anata o hontoni suki" Kata Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Sakura masih diam,menyembunyikan ronanya. Dia,seorang Haruno Sakura si budak sekolah,di tembak oleh seorang Uchiha!Uchiha Sasuke! Melihat Sakura masih diam Sasuke kembali berkata."Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku,Haruno…Sakura?"Sakura tidak menjawab. Takut,senang,bingung,kagum semua bercampur menjadi satu. Takut. Takut pada fans club Sasuke. Tapi ia yakin,Sasuke pasti akan melindunginya. Dan penantiannya selama ini akan Sasuke akan terbayar,tidak sia-sia ia di buly karena selalu memberi makanan kesukaannya di loker Sasuke diam-diam seminggu sekali.

"Ce,mesdames?" Sakura tersentak. "A-Ano-"

"Je n'aime pas atendre,Miss" Kata Sasuke setengah kesal dalam bahasa sangat menguasai bahasa yang satu itu karena dulu ia pernah tinggal di sana selama satu tahun dan itu cukup membuatnya menguasai bahasa negara itu. Sakura sendiri juga mengerti bahasa itu. Ia menguasai beberapa bahasa di juga Sasuke.

"Hm.. dass sie warten"

"So,what's your answer miss?"

" -watashi wa anata mo aishiteimasu"

"Oh..Bien!Arigatou..Sakura…Daisuki.."Jawab Sasuke,tangannya memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura mengangguk haru. Ia tidak hanya punya teman sekarang,ia bahkan punya seorang kekasih sekarang!

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Sasuke kun..arigatou…hontouni arigatou" Ucapnya. Air mata haru tak bisa lagi di bendungnya. Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku yang berterima kasih,Sakura you can stop the tear" Jawab Sasuke lembut,lalu ia mengusap wajah Sakura dan menghapus jejak air tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akhirnya ia berhasil meraih cintanya. Sejak dulu ia sudah memuja Sasuke. Mengamati pemuda itu dari jauh,saat ia menghadapi FCnya,saat ia tersenyum tipis bersama teman-temannya,saat ia menerima tantangan basket dari Naruto,semuanya. Tak ada yang luput dari pandangannya. "By the way,Sasuke grab my first kiss" Kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah,membuatnya terlihat begitu imut dimata Sasuke. "Me to, 's my first make the second with me?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya lalu memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Pass my aikodo first" Jawabnya bercanda sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Oh..why not?I can do more"

"Oh really?Let's come to me"

"Nope"

"Why?Are you scary?I never see you practice aikodo or something like this"

"I say no,so it's will be ?I practice at my home miss,not at I will do more than you do if something happen to you" Sakura merona.

"Okay my king of ice"

Sasuke tersenyum,lalu mengacak lembut rambut Sakura. Hujan sudah mereda,Seiring mencerahnya hati Sakura…

.

.

.

"Oya,Apollo,kenapa tadi tidak kau sembuhkan luka Sakura tadi?"Tanya Hermes yang masih melihat kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura lewat kolam ajaib bersama Apollo,Afrodit dan beberapa dewa lainnya.

"Tidak ada yang memintai aku tolong" Jawab Apollo polos.

Hermes mendengus. "Seharusnya kau punya inisyatif sendiri kan,Kazune?"

" aku ingin melihat usaha Uchiha itu untuk menyembuhkan tidak parah,aku bisa menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap. Hm..Lagipula kau tadi juga tidak menjalankan strategimu sama sekali kan,Mizune?"

"Hei…Memang tidak parah bagimu,tapi di dunia manusia itu luka yang cukup serius tau!Bukan begitu Apollo..Tidakkah kau lihat tadi,saat kita ke dunia manusia mereka tengah terikat secara alami?Sakura sedang bertarung dan terluka,persis seperti rencanaku. Tapi tidak apa,dengan luka itu mereka bisa lebih terikat?Ne,Kazune,Himeka?"

Kazune dan Himeka mengangguk. "Memang sengaja aku membiarkan putri dan pangeran itu dari awal. Sekarang tinggal lihat perkembangannya,lalu kita selidiki pangeran dan putri yang lainnya"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih mereka sepasang telah di mereka telah tercatat dan di kunci di buku suci para dewa. Segala harapan,sakit hati,penderitaan dan penantiannya terhadap Sasuke terbayar hari ini.

"Sasuke kun"

"Hn"

"Bisakah kita lebih cepat?"

"Hah?Nani?"

"Dasukete"Mata onyx Sasuke membulat,hatinya tidak enak. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula ke jalanan,menatap sang makin melebar saat melihat wajah pucat Sakura,darah yang masih menetes dari lengan dan perutnya,dan Sakura yang mulai hilang keseimbangan,susah payah Kami sama!Bahkan dasi dan taplak yang digunakan Sakura membalut lukanya kini telah basah sama sekali! Kini dasi biru itu telah menjadi merah darah.

"Kami sama Sakura!"

"Daijobu,Sasuke kun. Tapi sebaiknya kita cepat…Se-sepertinya…look like I lost more blood"

"Of course, at your arm and your stomatch right now. Your blood go out of your body" Gerutu Sasuke ala anak lalu meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Sakura dan di lipatan lutut Sakura,lalu mengangkatnya.

"He-Hey!What are you doing?Let me go!"Berontak Sakura.

"Sstt.I will be faster if you quiet,bien"

"Stop call me like this"

"What?Bien?"Tanya Sasuke,mengerutkan mengangguk.

"Nani?You're my girlfriend right now,bien" Katanya menggoda,lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

"It's up to you,bien"Sakura balas menggoda,membuat Sasuke agak memerah karenanya. Sakura menyeringai puas dan memasang muka 'I gotcha' pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau menggodaku eh,tuan putri penguasa bumi?"

"Sudah jelas bukan,tuan api?"

Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Sakura sepintas,membuat Sakura terkejut dan merona hebat. "Itu hukumanmu,nyonya" Sakura hanya mendengus. "Sasuke kun,ayo cepat..A-aku pusing" Desak Sakura.

"He-hei Sakura!Bertahanlah!Aku tidak tau rumahmu!Sakura!" Sasuke mulai panic melihat Sakura sedemikian pucat.

"Hm..Ma-makanya cepat…Hayaku mo,Sasuke kun"Kata Sakura lemas

" .Makanya jangan nekat melawan kurokuza"Gerutu Sasuke yang tidak mendapat jawaban Sakura. Dilihatnya sang kekasih,kepalanya sudah terkulai di dada bidang Sasuke. "Cih,kuso!"Melewati taman,ia memutuskan untuk menidurkan Sakura di sana,sementara pahanya menjadi bantal untuk mengambil smartphonnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi moshi"

"Hn"

"Doushite teme?"

" praktek?"

"Eh? tousan di ?"

" saja di mana?Bisakah kau menjemputku di taman?Taman Setsukai"

"Eh?Aku sedang bersama Hinachan teme!Kenapa sih?"

"Penting kau sekarang"

"He-hei teme-"

"Tuutt..tuutt"

.

.

.

"Dasar teme!"Gerutunya. Hinata melihat kekasihnya itu heran. "Doushite,narutokun?"

"Wakaranai"

"Hah?"

"Wakaranai yo..Tiba tiba ia menghubungiku menyuruhku menjemputnya"Gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Oh…memang Sasuke kun di mana?"

"Di taman Setsukai-eh?Kau tau itu Sasuke ?"Hinata terkikik.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang dipanggil teme oleh Naruto kun selain Sasuke kun"

"Ah..Souka..Padahal aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu saja,Hinata"Naruto memberengut.

"Na-Naruto kun!Jangan begitu!Su-sudah kita jemput saja!Si-siapa tau Sasuke kun butuh bantuan"Jawab Hinata sambil merona hebat.

"Aaah…Baiklah hime…Semua untukmu" Kata Naruto menggoda sementara Himenya merona hebat. "Na-naru kun jangan menggodaku terus"Rajuk Hinata."Ha'I ha'wakatta datebayo" Hinata tersenyum,lalu mereka berdiri dan berjalan beriringan menuju mobil sport kuning Naruto.

**Skip Time**

Sasuke terus memandang Sakura terus menekan luka Sakura sementara darahnya terus menetes ke bangku tanaman dan sebagian menempel di tangannya. Kini tangan putih Sasuke telah penuh oleh darah Sakura,darah orang yang di cintainya. Ia tahu,ia tahu dengan pasti Sakura kehilangan banyak darah. Lukanya itu terlalu dalam untuk diatasinya sendiri. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu terpaku dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ia merutuki Sakura yang begitu -tiba sebuah mobil sport kuning berhenti tak jauh darinya. Sesosok pemuda berambut blonde keluar,lalu memutar dan membukakan pintu di sebelahnya,yang ditumpangi seorang gadis cantik bermahkota indigo dan bermata bak bulan. Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Sasuke,dan seketika mata mereka membulat melihat Sakura dalam keadaan naas seperti itu dan melihat tangan Sasuke penuh dengan liquid kental anyir. Sakura,Haruno Sakura.

"Teme,Sa-sakura chan kenapa?!"Tanya Naruto panic.

" bawa dulu ke rumah sakit dobe"

"Ta-tapi otousan di rumah"

"Memang dokter Cuma ayahmu,baka!"

"Tapi ayahku kan hebat"

"Urusai yo!Cepat dobe,Sakuchan sudah kehilangan banyak darah"

"Ha'I ha'I wakatta…EH?CHAN?Kau bilang SAKUCHAN?!"Pekik Naruto keras.

"Haissh…Baka dobe usuratonkachi!Sssttt"

"A-apa yang terjadi,Sasuke kun?"Gadis manis ini berusaha melerai pertengkaran konyol mereka berdua.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang cepat kita bawa Sakura!Dobe,kau telefon ayahmu,bilang saja dia kekurangan darah,butuh jahitan,dan tertusuk,mau di bawa ke RS atau mau di tangani .Hinata,Kau jaga Sakura di jok belakang,ne?"

"Ha' "Ujar keduanya kompak,lalu melaksanakan tugas sesuai titah sang leader (-_-)

Sasuke menancap gas saat Naruto berkata "Teme,ke rumahku saja,ayah sudah cukup untuk menangani luka seperti itu" Yang tidak di balas oleh Sasuke. Ia menancap gas dengan kecepatan gila,mengabaikan sumpah serapah orang yang hampir di tabraknya. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura ala bridal sytle,membawa Sakura ke ruang praktek Minato. Rumah Naruto adalah rumah sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah ini. Sesampainya di sana ternyata sudah ada Minato yang menyiapkan peralatan. Ia membaringkan Sakura ke ranjang di sana, lalu ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana Minato membersihkan luka Sakura,menjahit luka di perut dan tangan Sakura. Ia mengambil alat suntik,mengambil sedikit darahnya, melakukan sesuatu dengan darah itu sejenak. Menyampurnya dengan larutan yang entah apa itu,menaruhnya di atas meja preparet,dan setelah usai dengan urusannya ia meraih persediaan darah di sana,menghubungkannya dengan selang dan menyuntikkannya pada Sakura. Selama setengah jam Minato berkutat dengan Sakura meskipun Sakura sudah aman. Ia memeriksa Sakura secara detail. Lalu ia berbalik. "Baiklah. Keadaanya sudah membaik. Tapi bisa kau jelaskan pada jisan kenapa Sakura mendapat luka yang serius begitu?Lalu sebaiknya kau cuci tangan dulu, itu sangat tidak steril" Kata Minato sambil melihat Sasuke agak kesal. Ups..sepertinya Sakura membuat Sasuke kita lupa UU no 1 dalam rumah,terutama dalam ruangan ini. STERIL! Oh tentu saja Sasuke. Ini ruang praktek dan kau tidak steril?ckckck.

"Gomen" Kata Sasuke yang langsung mencuci tangannya di wastafel yang tersedia di sana. Minato juga ikut mencuci tangannya setelah membuang sampah-sampah bekas ia merawat Sakura tadi. Ia lalu membereskan peralatannya setelah mencucinya sampai mengilap,lalu mengajak Sasuke keluar. Di sana sudah menunggu Naruto dan Hinata dengan jus jeruk dan jus anggur di depan mereka. Sasuke duduk,menatap kedua insan itu ia menyeringai." Aku mengganggu kencan kalian,eh?"Blush. Mereka merona. "Ti-ti-tidak kok…hehehe..ka-kami ka-kami kan belum ….pacaran" Naruto tertular Hinata,menjawab terpatah-patah. Hinata hanya mengangguk cepat berkali-kali. Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga remaja ini. "Jadi…?" Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya,menarik perhatian ketiga remaja di hadapannya ini. Sasuke menceritakan kejadian Sakura yang nekat melawan kurokuza. Semua yang di sana hanya melongo mendengar cerita Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka budak sekolah melawan sekelompok kurokuza terkeji di Konoha,apalagi membuat mereka mundur,eh? Mereka tersenyum. Haruno Sakura,bukan gadis yang menceritakan ,kecuali bagian mereka bertemu dewa,tentu saja. Mana mau orang jenius yang mendewakan logika di hadapannya ini percaya . Kau salah…Sasuke…ada sesuatu yang kau tidak ketahui..dan tidak memberitahu Minato…berarti kau telahberbuat kesalahan…kesalahan besar …dan fatal…

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam,Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pulang. Tampak Kushina di dapur,menyiapkan makan malam. Ia berkutat sengit dengan alat-alat masak di tangannya, lalu tersentak saat merasakan geli yang sangat mengganggu. Otomatis karena reflek,wanita ini menarik tangan itu lalu menjitak kepala kuning yang sekarang ada di samping pinggangnya. "I-ittai…kenapa kau memukulku Kushi chan?" Gerutu sang suami,Namikaze Minato. "Salahmu sendiri. Peluk-peluk begitu. Kan geli. Untung saja aku tidak pegang pisau. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa pisau itu memotong jariku dan menusuk perutmu" Gerutu Kushina tak kalah kesal. Minato tersenyum. "Gomen…Aku kan hanya ingin membantu" Kushina mengernyitkan dahi. "Kalau begitu duduk di sana dan jangan mengganggu" Minato kembali tersenyum,lalu mengambil sejumput rambut panjang Kushina. "Ayolah..Hime…Mumpung tidak ada pengganggu…" Kata Minato memunggungi Kushina,ia mencium rambut Kushina di genggamannya,menikmati wangi rambut Kushina yang sangat disukainya.

"Naruto?"

"Di kamar,Hime"

"Kyuubi dan Menma?"

"Kyuubi di kampus,mengerjakan masih di perpustakaan"

"Jadi…kita lanjutkan hime" Kata Minato,merangkul kembali pinggang istrinya. Istrinya satu itu merona."Kau ini manja sekali" Dengusnya. Minato menahan tawa,begitu juga Kushina yang pura-pura merengut kesal. Mereka lalu bertatapan dan tertawa. Kushina mengecup pipi Minato singkat. "Aishiteru. sana,masakannya hampir matang" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum,lalu mengecup pipi Minato lagi. Minato tersenyum "Aishiteru.." Lalu tanpa aba-aba Minato menempelkan dahinya pada Kushina,lalu mengecup bibir Kushina singkat. Kushina merona. "Kau ini…" tertawa,mengacak puncak kepala Kushina,menciumnya,lalu pergi berjalan ke kamarnya dan Kushina. Sementara itu Kushina masih menyiapkan makanannya, ia menyiapkan ramen hari ini. Ia menaruh ramen itu di atas meja,lalu ia memanggil Naruto,Menma dan Minato. Kushina lalu melihat keadaan Sakura dan tepat saat itu Kyuubi datang.

"Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai Kyuubi chan/niichan"Kata Minato,Menma,Kushina dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Aku datang tepat waktu" Katanya sambil melihat sajian yang tersaji di depannya.

"Ya. Kalau begitu cepat mandi Kyuubi chan. Aku akan membuat udon" Kata Minato semangat. Minato mulai memasak udon sementara Kushina meneruskan langkahnya ke ruang kerja suaminya itu. Ia melihat Sakura masih tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum,mengelus pelan helaian pink rambut Sakura. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih bersih. Wangi obat-obatan masuk ke hidungnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri,menatap heran seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau sudah sadar,Sakura chan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalaku. Lama kelamaan aku bisa merasakan sentuhan itu menjadi belaian yang lembut. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Berat. Mataku seakan tak mau gelap. Aku mencoba membuka mataku lagi dan berhasil! Putih. Menyilaukan. Aku hanya melihat putih di depan mataku. Mati?Kurasa tidak. Aku bisa mencium bau obat-obatan dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku ke kiri. Seorang wanita, sekali. Rambutnya merah panjang sepinggang,tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kau sudah sadar,Sakura chan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Aku bingung. Ia mengenalku?Tapi keramahannya tak sadar membuatku tersenyum. Entah kenapa,aku tau wanita ini sangat baik. Senyumnya menenangkanku,membuatku merasa hangat. Kelembutannya itu….seperti…tenshi…

**Normal POV**

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Jauh lebih baik,nyonya" Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil saja baachan" Sakura mengangguk. "Kushina..baachan..?" Kushina tersenyum. "Aku di mana?" Ah..ya..kau sekarang di rumah keluarga Namikaze. Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari Naruto. Kau mengenalnya kan?Sekarang istirahatlah dulu,kupanggilkan Minato,lalu akan kubawakan makanan,kebetulan sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam" Katanya sambil melepas tangannya dari kepala Sakura,lalu keluar dari ruangan. Kushina keluar dari ruangan bergegas menuju dapur di mana Minato sedang menaruh udon buatannya di atas meja.

"Nah,ayo kita makan Kushina chan. Bagaimana Sakura?"Tanya kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Minato kun,sebaiknya kau ke sana. Sakura chan baru saja sadar"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto antusias. "Aku mau ke sana kaachan!"

"Eit!Tidak bisa! Tousan akan memeriksanya dahulu. Kalian makan saja dulu,nanti tousan menyusul"

Setelah itu Minato beranjak ke ruangannya. Ia menutup pintunya,menekan sebuah saklar di dekat pintu masuk. Lampu di atas pintu menyala merah,pertanda ruangan itu tidak boleh di masuki. Ia lalu menuju westafel dan mencuci tangannya,memakai sarung tangan dan stetoskopnya,lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura. **Sakura POV**

"Hai Sakura chan,bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya ramah sambil meletakkan stetoskopnya pada dadaku. "Baik,mm ji-ji-jisan" Aku menjawabnya ,takut. Karena baachan tadi tidak mau ku panggil nona,mungkin jisan ini juga tidak akan mau kupanggil tuan. "Jangan takut begitu. Aku tidak akan menerkamu dan memakanmu" Katanya lucu. Ya,kau bisa saja melakukan itu,seperti keluargaku hanya diam. Dia meneruskan memeriksaku. Lama sekali. Padahal aku hanya tergores saja. "Apakah ada bagian tubuhmu yang terasa sakit?"Tanyanya lagi,ramah,tapi tersirat keseriusan di sana. "Ah..Et-etto..pe-perutku..sakit…lalu..aku agak…mm pusing" Jawabku terbata-bata. Ia kembali menelusuri perutku,lalu mengecek ini dan itu. AH!Aku merasakan sakit tiba-tiba di dadaku. ARGH! Aku mencoba menahan sakitnya. Aku meringis. Kugerakkan tangan kananku,mencoba menyentuh dadaku. AW! Apa ini? Tanganku ada ?BUkan. Infus itu warnanya bening. Lalu yang merah ini…Kutolehkan kepalaku ke MY! Sekantung darah!"I-ini..Ke-kenapa ada.,..darah?" Ia menghentikan kegiatannya,melepaskan stetoskopnya,lalu tersenyum. "Kau tadi kekurangan darah Sakura chan" Hah?Bagaimana bisa?Aku kan hanya tergores pisau lipat? "Lukamu cukup lebar dan dalam. Aku bahkan menjahitnya. Untung Sasuke cepat membawamu ke sini" Oh,Sasuke kun. Mukaku memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Minato kembali tersenyum. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau sudah mulai membaik Sakura chan. Apa makanmu teratur?"Tanyanya sambil menatapku serius. GILA!Dia ini siapa sih?Mana bilang aku membaik lagi!Tau apa dia soal aku?Aku mengangguk gugup,tentu saja. Ia malah menatapku tajam. "Jangan bohong,Sakura" Aku menggeleng. Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau ya…maaf…pasti kau takut ya..aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan,namaku Namikaze Minato. Wanita yang tadi kesini mungkin kau sudah tau, Namikaze Kushina. Dan kau pasti kenal salah satu anak kami. Namikaze Kyuubi,Namikaze Menma,dan..Namikaze..Naruto" Aku terkesiap. Oh. Crap. Mereka ternyata orang tua Naruto!Aku membungkuk tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau istirahat dulu. Kalau sudah tenang nanti,ceritakan semua keluhanmu. Kau tak perlu takut, makananmu akan di antar" Aku kembali membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia tersenyum lebar. Bukan. Ia NO! Orang tampan sepertinya MENYENGIR!NYENGIR SODARA-SODARA! Aku terkejut,tentu saja. Setelah keluar,aku kembali CRAB!Perutku sakit sekali!Pasti aku tidak makan siang. Tentu saja bodoh!Aku kan pingsan dari siang. Pantas perutku sakit menahan nafasku,menahan perutku yang makin melilit. Aku bisa mendengar keramaian di luar sana. Gila…Cuma makan 5 orang kenapa seperti makan-makan sekampung. Aku sweatdrop sendiri.

**Normal POV**

Minato keluar dari ruangan kerjanya,menghampiri meja makan. Terlihat istri tercintanya tengah mengambilkan nasi untuk mereka. Minato tersenyum,lalu duduk di samping Kushina. "Bagaimana Minato?" Minato menghela nafas. "Baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar. Tapi kan dia belum ma-AH!Aku harus suruh Ayame membawakan makanan untuknya!Oh Kami sama dia pasti kambuh lagi saja detak jantungnya tak !" Gerutu Minato sembari berteriak memanggil salah seorang pelayan kami.

"Ya,ada apa Tuan Besar?" Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum bertanya.

"Buatkan seporsi bubur untuk Haruno,tamu kami. Dia ada di ruang kerjaku. Rawat dia,kalau tak mau makan kau suapi saja,pokoknya bubur itu harus masuk ke lambungnya,paling tidak setengah porsi. Pergilah" Minato memberikan titah lengkap untuk sang maid.

"Baiklah Tuan Besar. Bubur akan siap limabelas menit lagi dan akan segera di antar ke ruang kerja Tuan"Ujarnya,membungkuk hormat lalu undur diri.

Semua orang di meja itu memandang Minato heran. "Hei,ada apa?"Tanyanya bingung.

"Sudah tidak makan,nanti keburu dingin" Sela Kushina. Mereka mengatupkan kedua tangan bersamaan "ITADAKIMASU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Hari ini aku kembali masuk seperti biasa. Keadaanku sudah membaik. Tentu saja. Dirawat seharian penuh oleh pemilik sekalligus dokter nomor satu di Jepang pasti membuat siapapun membaik. Aku baru tahu kalau orang itu ayah Naruto. Aku juga baru tahu kalau dia juga punya saudara. Keluarganya keren sekali. Ibunya cantik,ayahnya tampan,anak-anaknya juga tak kalah dari orang tuanya. Keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia…Seandainya saja aku punya keluarga seperti itu…Ku gelengkan kepalaku. Ku buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ayolah~Ibuku sangat dan selalu,meskipun aku tak bisa melihat lagi wajahnya. Dari jauh aku melihat Sasuke datang bersama teman-temannya,ehm..Mereka jadi temanku. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku kan budak sekolah…dan mereka?Oh ayolah,mereka ini pangeran dan putri sekolah!Siapa yang tidak tahu mereka,eh?

Status mereka sangat hebat.

Hyuuga Hinata : Penerus klan Hyuuga utama. Ia anak sulung kepala Hyuuga;Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia memiliki saudara kandung…ehm…Hyuuga Hanabi kalau tidak salah. Ia akan menjadi dan harus menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya, Hyuuga Corp yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp dan Namikaze Corp. Hyuuga Corp merupakan perusahaan terbesar ketiga setelah Namikaze Corp dan Uchiha Corp. Kaasannya memiliki butik terbesar di kota ini dan tersebar di penjuru Jepang,bahkan dunia.

Hyuuga Neji : Sepupu Hinata. Ia sangat sayang pada sepupunya,Hinata. Ia paling waspada terhadap pria yang dekat dengan sepupunya ini,karena ia dari Hyuuga bawah harus menjaga dan mendampingi anggota keluarga Hyuuga atas,yakni keluarga utama yang merupakan keluarga Hinata. Hyuuga sangat menjunjung tinggi tradisi. Dan Neji menjadi penyokong bagi keluarga utama Hyuuga. Dengan kata lain kelak ia ditugaskan untuk menjadi semacam penasihat keluarga inti. Keluarganya ini juga merupakan semacam organisasi seperti polisi yang berdiri sendiri dan sejajar dengan FBI. Tentu saja, Hyuuga Neji adalah agen andalan yang sesegera mungkin menjabat sebagai ketua.

Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto : Naruto memakai marga ibunya,Uzumaki. Untuk menghindari bahaya katanya. Tapi kalau ada acara penting,misalnya ulangtahun perusahaan ia akan memakai marga ayahnya, Namikaze. Yah,tentu saja. Sebagai calon penerus perusahaan terbesar seJepang ia pasti akan banyak di incar,baik dari saingan bisnis,yakuza dan orang-orang mengerikan lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke : Uchiha satu ini adalah penerus dari Uchiha Corp yang akan di jalankannya bersama sang kakak tercinta. Bersama-sama mereka di harapkan menjadikan perusahaan lebih maju dan meneruskan serta menjaga kerja sama yang baik antar Hyuuga Corp dan Namikaze Corp. Ia merupakan eksekutif muda terjenius kedua setelah kakaknya di perusahaan karena ia sudah mulai sedikit membantu kakaknya. Dokumen-dokumen melelahkan itu selalu ada di kamarnya.

Dan saya, Haruno Sakura : Gadis biasa yang sering di bully di sekolah dan menjadi budak sekolah. Hidup bersama orangtua tiri dan saudara tiri serta ayah yang tak pernah menganggapku ada. Tapi sekarang aku berteman dengan para pangeran dan putri sekolah ini,bahkan aku, Haruno Sakura telah terikat oleh dewa,atas kemauan dewa dan di kunci langsung di hadapan dewa.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ini terjadi…Saat aku memberontak,hanya penyiksaan yang kudapatkan. Sekarang,saat aku berpasrah pada kehendak langit,semuanya datang,terjadi dan pergi begitu saja.

O0o0o0o0

Pagi ini,Sakura,dengan kecepatan penuh berlari menuju sekolah. Ia segera melarikan kakinya saat dilihatnya pintu gerbang tertutup. Ia mendecih. Kakinya melangkah cepat memutar ke belakang sekolah. Matanya menatap fokus pagar tinggi di hadapannya. Dengan keyakinan mantap dan kecepatan luar biasa dia berlari menuju pagar itu. Setengah meter dari pagar ia berjongkok,menumpukan seluruh beratnya pada kaki kanannya,lalu melompat melawan gravitasi dengan tangan menumpu pada pembatas dan mendarat dengan ketepatan luar biasa di balik pagar. Ia menyeringai puas,lalu segera berlari menuju kelas.

BRAK!

Pintu geser kelas terbuka keras dan kasar,menampilkan Sakura yang terengah-engah. Di lihatnya ke seluruh pelosok kelas,tidak ada tanda kehidupan guru di sana. Sakura mendesah lega,menghampiri bangkunya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari teman-temannya. Dengan cuek ia duduk di menata buku-bukunya,lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia sangat mengantuk. Semalam suntuk ia di suruh memijiti Rin kemarin.

BRAK!

Seseorang menggebrak meja Sakura dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal yang tadi di tatanya,membuat kepala Sakura terantuk. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kesal dan menatap orang yang menggebraknya tadi tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau hah?!"

"—"

"JAWAB AKU BAKA!" Bentak anak berambut kebiruan sangat emosi ia menarik rambut Sakura kencang. Sakura diam,tidak bergeming. Raut mukanya datar. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Naruto,yang sekelas dengan Sakura menyeringai. Ia mengira Sakura akan melawan mereka dengan aikodonya yang menjatuhkan kurokuza terkeji. Tapi semua itu meleset saat-

PLAKK!-sebuah tamparan keras bersarang di wajah Sakura. Sakura tetap diam. Ia pegang perlahan pipi yang baru saja terkena jiplakan tangan mulus itu.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab eh?Apa-apaaan kau tadi masuk kelas membanting pintu seperti itu hah! Dasar tidak tau diri! Kalau pintu itu rusak kau mampu mengganti? Kau mau mengganti ponselku?Gara-gara kau ponselku jadi terkena air tau!" Bentak gadis itu. Taka da yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

DUAK!

Gadis itu memukulkan setumpuk buku tadi pada kepala Sakura. Ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit dan pening,lalu pandangannya mengabur. Seisi kelas terdiam,tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka. Gadis itu menarik rambut sakura,lalu mendorong kepalanya dengan keras ke tembok di sebelahnya.

"Argh.."Sakura merintih pelan. Sangat pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya,menghalau pening yang melandanya.

PLAK!

Sakura agak terengah,ia merasakan cairan itu lagi. Cairan merah pekat itu keluar dari sudut bibirnya,mengalir ke dagunya. Ia menyekanya. Tangan gadis itu terangkat lagi. Ia akan menampar Sakura sampai tangannya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Na-Naruto..kun"

"Tinggalkan dia"

"Tapi dia itu tidak tau diri sekali Naruto kun"

"Kau yang tidak tau diri. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Kenapa kau membelanya Naruto?!Dia itu hanya budak sekolah yang-"

" Diam!Cepat pergi sebelum aku melapor pada guru!"Bentak Naruto itu mendengus dan berjalan pergi. Seisi kelas memperhatikan Naruto yang mendekati Sakura. Naruto segera melempar deathglarenya. Walau masih kalah dengan Sasuke,tapi itu cukup untuk membuat teman-temannya merinding dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura.

NARUTO POV

"Sakura,daijobuka?" Dia menoleh,tersenyum. "Daijobu…Naruto" Aku mengangguk,kulihat sudut bibirnya yang memerah dan pipinya yang tercap tangan di sana. Ku ulurkan tanganku,hendak memeriksa lukanya,ketika tiba-tiba suasana kelas sunyi. Ku lihat


	2. Tomodachi

Balas review dulu ^_^

Lyn kuromuno : Ahahaha...iya ini aku lanjutin kok ^_^ Ntar di puas-puasin deh hahhaha...Sankyu yaa ^_^

ravenpink : Iyaa ini di lanjut deh..Gomen,ntr saya cek lagi ^_^

Namikaze arez : Ok ^_^

Nimas : Iya mas..susah ngaturnya hehehe x_x Okeee :* :p Sankyu yaahh :)

Buat yang login,balasnya di PM yah ^_^

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya,yah..walaupun typo bertebaran di mana" x_x itu Kise buat pengalaman ^_^

Sekarang di usahain biar chap ini lebih baik lagi ^_^

Maaf yaa bagi para reader yang mungkin jengkel baca fic Kise ini...Kise masih baby nih jadi mohon bimbingannya *ojigi

Yah,akhir kata,ini chapter kedua,arigatou for reading..Jangan lupa review yah ^_^

selamat membaca ^_^

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC,typo,GJ,OC,AU. Ketiga dewa utama disini (Afrodit,Hermes sama Apollo)itu OC, dari anime lain dan ada yg murni bikinan Kise. Biar gak bingun karena banyak typo di chap kemarin, Kise jelasin lagi. Afrodit itu dewa cinta. Namanya Himeka,rambutnya indigo kayak Sasuke,cuman matanya coklat hampir lembut. Apollo itu dewa penyembuhan, sering di sebut-sebut dewa matahari. Namanya Kazune, rambutnya kekuning-kuningan,matanya biru. Orangnya datar,kayak Sasuke,tapi gak separah itu. Yang terakhir Hermes, dewa strategi. Namanya Michiru Mizune,sering di panggil Mizune. Rambutnya pirang kecoklatan,matanya warnanya nggak sabaran. Jadi intinya, Sasuke ama Sakura udah duluan ketemu ama 3 dewa ini. Mereka udah di iket jadi sepasang kekasih,jadi mereka udah jadian. Nah Sakura sekarang resmi jadi sahabat mereka,jadi sekarang mereka 5 sekawan.(SasuSaku,NaruHina dan Neji.) 3 dewa itu bilang Sasuke dan teman-temannya sebenarnya adalah keturunan dewa murni yang masih tersegel kekuatannya. Jadi mereka harus buka segel itu untuk membantu dunia menangani kerusakan Hades dan menjaga agar semua sungai dunia bawah tidak menjadi merah. Sejauh ini Kokitos sudah merah,makanya mereka harus cepat mencegah kerusakan itu. Mereka harus di ikat dalam ikatan kasih agar bisa saling melindungi.

OK,SUDAH JELASHAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

"Sakura,daijobuka?" Dia menoleh,tersenyum. "Daijobu…Naruto" Aku mengangguk,kulihat sudut bibirnya yang memerah dan pipinya yang tercap tangan di sana. Ku ulurkan tanganku,hendak memeriksa lukanya,ketika tiba-tiba suasana kelas sunyi. Ku lihat keadaan sekitar, semua anak di kelas memperhatikan kami. Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, kutarik kembali tanganku. Menatap tajam teman-temanku, dan hasilnya lumayan, mereka kembali beraktivitas meski aku tau mereka masih meributkan soal aku dan Sakura. Biarlah, yang penting aku dan sahabat-sahabatku akan melindunginya dari ancaman teman-teman kami sendiri. Biar kehilangan teman, aku tak peduli. Bukannya aku tak sayang mereka atau apa, tapi melihat sahabatmu di sakiti itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Percayalah!

Normal POV

Naruto kembali menuju bangkunya. Tangannya lincah bergerak di smartphone miliknya,menulis pesan singkat

To : Saku-chan

Sakura,sehabis aku keluar nanti, susul aku di atap. Ada hal penting.

To : Saskey-Teme;Neji;Hime

Minna, ke atap sekarang, SOS

SEND!

Setelah mengirim pesan itu ia bersandar, melihat langit di balik jendela. Tak lama kemudian smartphone nya bergetar. Kembali ia buka alat canggih itu,lalu pergi keluar kelas. Menuju atap. Disusul Sakura 3 menit kemudian. Di atap semua berkumpul. Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi di kelas. Mereka lalu memutuskan bahwa Sakura perlu di jaga ketat. Lalu Sasuke menceritakan segalanya. Apa yang mereka alami saat bertemu akatsuki. Kali ini tanpa kecuali. Ia menceritakan semua, termasuk dewa yang menemuinya. Termasuk ia dan Sakura yang telah di ikat langsung oleh dewa, juga keheranan dan rasa penasarannya akan siapa 'teman' yang punya kekuatan tersegel lainnya. Teman-temannya heran, tapi diam saja. Tidak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha kalau sudah di suruh menjelaskan kembali apa yang sudah di ceritakan. Seketika itu Naruto berseru girang.

"Waahh.. Selamat ya teme! Akhirnya kau bisa merasakan apa itu cinta! Bagaimana rasanya? Waaah kau harus mentraktir kami semua teme!"

"Hn..arigatou. Beli makanan sendiri sana! Rasanya apa dobe? Kau juga sebentar lagi akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan..hmmm bersama hime'mu tersayang"

Naruto dan Hinata sontak menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Neji pun turut memberi selamat pada mereka berdua. Hari itu di atap, mereka mencurahkan segala kisah yang mereka punya. Di naungi langit musim semi, mereka berbagi tanpa sadar bahwa ada 3 orang lagi di atas sana, memperhatikan mereka seraya tersenyum.

o0o0o0o

"Afrodit, mereka sudah bersatu. Api dan bumi sudah di beritau letak pelatihan mereka. Lalu, kapan mereka kita utus untuk pergi ke sana?"

"Tenanglah Apollo,3 hari lagi mereka akan bersatu,itu sudah kurencanakan"

"Tapi Hermes..itu lama sekali..belum lagi lamanya masa pembangkitan kekuatan. Bagaimana kalau Hades menyerang duluan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Apollo, sudah,kita serahkan saja masalah ini pada Hermes. Tapi ingat Hermes,jangan meremehkan apapun"

"Itu pasti. Akan kulaksanakan sebaik mungkin. Tapi aku minta waktu kalian untuk mengawasi mereka lebih lanjut. Sepulang sekolah ini, Afrodit,kita satukan persahabatan mereka. Kita harus sucikan ikatan persahabatan ini dan memberitahu mereka untuk selalu bersama dan tentang ancaman Hades. Baru setelah itu kita satukan angin dan air, lalu kebijakan dan kelincahan senjata. Nanti kita tambah anggota mereka menjadi 6 sekawan dengan masing-masing ikatan kuat mereka sebagai persahabatan dan kasih. Semua akan sempurna"

"Strategimu memang tak pernah bisa di remehkan Hermes. Baiklah, kita jalankan rencanamu. Panggil kami kalau butuh bantuan dan penyucian. Gunakan saja panggilan khususmu itu dan kami akan langsung datang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pulang"

"Pulanglah kalian,aku akan tetap di sini menjalankan rencana"

"Baiklah, itekimasu"

"Iterasai" Lalu kedua makhluk itu menghilang, Meninggalkan seorang lagi dari mereka.

00o0o0o0

SKIP TIME

Naruto dan yang lain sudah turun dari atap. Kini mereka berpisah,menuju kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil tas karena sekolah sudah usai. Neji berjalan menyusuri koridor sendirian,hendak menuju kelas Hinata. Dari kejauhan tampak Hinata keluar dari kelas sembari mengobrol ceria dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua. Ia lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata"

"Ah..Oniichan..Em...perkenalkan,ini Tenten, teman sekelasku. Tenten, kenalkan, ini itoko-ku, Neji nii chan"

"Salam kenal Neji-san" Ujar Tenten sambil berojigi.

"Salam kenal juga, Tenten-san" Balas Neji sambil ikut berojigi.

"Nah,kalalu begitu kita pulang, Tenten-chan mau ikut ke gerbang?"

"Ah..Tidak usah, aku masih harus menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen ini ke kantor guru"

"Ya sudah Tenten-chan ke kantor dulu saja, kami akan menunggumu. Kita ke gerbang sama-sama,oke?"

"Daijobuka" Tenten menatap Neji dan Hinata bergantian.

"Daijobu. Kita tunggu Tenchan ne,niichan?"

Neji hanya gadis bernama Tenten itu lekat-lekat. 'Cantik juga, perilakunya lucu, ceria,sopan. Rambutnya di cepol dua membuat wajahnya terlihat jelas. Gadis yang putih. Sepertinya keturunan ' Batin Neji. Lamunannya tetap berlanjut bahkan sampai Tenten menghilang dari pandangannya dan masuk ke kantor guru. Lamunannya buyar saat Hinata menyeretnya untuk duduk di bangku panjang di depan kantor guru. Tak lama kemudian Tenten kembali, dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke depan gerbang di mana Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Dari kejauhan,Naruto yang melihat kedatangan mereka sudah berteriak memanggil sambil memanggil nama mereka. Setelah sampai di hadapan mereka Hinata kembali memperkenalkan Tenten pada para sahabatnya itu. Mereka menunggu jemputan di sana sambil bercanda membunuh waktu. Sasuke sedang bermain smartphone nya saat tiba-tiba ia berkata,"Hari ini supirku tidak masuk,sakit. Aku pulang jalan kaki hari ini" Katannya sambil menghela nafas. Yang lain tertawa.

"Tidak apalah Teme, sekalian olahraga" Yang lain tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba smartphone Naruto berdering. Naruto mengangkat keningnya saat melihat nama sang penelpon di layar smartphonnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Hidate?"

"-"

"Hah?Bagaimana bisa?!Apa kau belum mengeceknya?"

"-"

"Haaah...Yasudahlah,tidak apa-apa. Kau urus saja ya"

"-"

"Hm" Naruto memasukkan smartphonenya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa dobe?Wajahmu seperti habis tersiram air panas" Sambar Sasuke ketika melihar Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hidate menelponku barusan. Katanya ban mobilnya tiba-tiba kempes di jalan. Ya sudah hari ini aku jalan kaki" Jawab Naruto manyun. Mereka tertawa.

"Tidak apa lah Dobe, sekalian olah raga"Mereka tertawa lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Neji dan Tenten mengangkat smartphonnya masing-masing saat mereka merasakan getaran di kantong mereka. Mereka membuka pesan singkat bersamaan.

"Aku tidak bisa di jemput hari ini" Tenten dan Neji berpandangan, lalu tertawa. Mereka berucap hal yang sama di waktu bersamaan.

"Yosh...Kalau begitu kita jalan kaki saja semua" Kata Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Kebetulan sekali ya..Kita bi-bisa pulang bersama seperti ini"

"Yah...sayang sekali kita semua pulang bersama" Jawaban Naruto membuat yang lain tercengang.  
"Maksudmu kau tidak suka bersama kami eh,Naruto?" Kata Neji horor sambil menekankan nama Naruto dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Haaah..Bukan begitu Neji..Aku kan cuma ingin berduaan sama Hime-chan"

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya merona hebat.

"Kalau begitu cepat nyatakan perasaanmu dobe, nanti keburu di ambil orang"

"Kau itu berisik. Pasti akan kunyatakan kok. Tidak mungkin Hime-chan di ambil orang karena dia kan cinta aku. Iya kan Hime-chan?"

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata makin merah sewarna tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Ia menunduk. Telinganya sudah ikut memerah.S

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita pulang" Kata Sakura menengahi. Mereka berjalan pulang melewati gerbang sekolah,sambil mengobrol ringan dan bersenda gurau. Tenten dengan mudahnya menjadi akrab dengan Sakura.

"Ne,Ten-chan,mulai sekarang kita berteman,ne?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya. Tenten mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

"Yatta!Aku punya teman lagi!" Serunya girang. Sasuke menoleh. Senyum tipis terkembang tanpa sadar di bibirnya. Melihat kekasihnya yang begitu girang karena mendapat hal sepele menurutnya. Teman. Bagaikan anak kecil yang mendapat permen. Meski hanya sebuah, ia sangat senang. Di tepuknya pelan kepala kasihnya itu, membuat sang pemilik menoleh. "Nani?Boleh kan aku berteman dengan Ten-chan Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis,lalu menggumam dan mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum. Ia merangkul lengan kekasihnya itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit melonjak kaget. Tapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk kepala Sakura.

o0o0o0o

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama saat mereka melihat seseorang yang cukup tampan bersender pada sebatang pohon, seperti menanti mereka. Ia lumayan tampan. Rambutnya lurus pirang kecoklatan,cukup tinggi,dengan pakaian matanya kecoklatan. Saat melihat mereka,ia menghadang. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah pernah melihat 'dia' sebelumnya, menelan ludah gugup. Sasuke segera menumpukan badannya pada lutut sebelah kanannya,memberi hormat, sedangkan Sakura menyilangkan kaki kanan di depan kaki kirinya,melebarkan roknya,lalu menunduk dalam sambil menunduk. Teman-temannya sangat bingung. Mereka saling pandang. Apalaagi saat mereka berkata dengan serempak, "Salam,dewa suci Olympus. Suatu kehormatan kami bertemu dengan anda kembali." Naruto sangat bingung. "Te-teme?A-ada apa?Kau kenal mereka?Kenapa berlutut begitu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Naruto, mengisyaratkan agar mengikutinya. Naruto yang mengerti segera melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke diikuti Hinata yang melakukan gerakan serupa Sakura. Tindakan mereka membuat Neji dan Tenten melakukan hal yang sama.  
"Berdirilah kalian, para tuan dan puteri terpilih" Mereka berdiri. Tak lama kemudian orang itu menarik keluar seuntai kalung dari dalam bajunya. Kalung itu sebenarnya adalah cincin. Ia memakai cincin itu,lalu mengangkat tangannya di udara dan berkata. "Aku adalah dewa Olympus. Aku Hermes, Memanggil dewa Olympus , dewa cinta afordit dan dewa langit. Sampaikan!" Lalu segaris cahaya muncul dari dalam cincin yang di pakainya dan hilang menuju langit.

Sasuke dan yang lain sangat heran. Hermes tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian bersahabat?" Tanyanya. Mereka mengangguk.

"Apakah kalian saling menyayangi dan melindungi?" Mereka mengangguk lagi. Hermes tersenyum puas. Ia menoleh kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian, api dan bumi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk hormat, Sakura kembali mengulangi gerakannya tadi.

"Terima kasih, yang Mulia" Hermes tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian dari langit muncul dua sosok dengan pakaian mewah dan berbelit-belit dengan sepasang sayap putih besar di punggung mereka masing-masing. Naruto dan yang lainnya terperajat. Saat kedua makhluk itu menapakkan kakinya di tanah,kini mereka serempak berlutut dan melebarkan rok mereka,memberi hormat dan berkata, "Salam,dewa-dewi suci Olympus, suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda" Kedua dewa itu tersenyum.

"Berdirilah,kalian para pangeran dan putri pengendali yang terpilih" Kata seorang wanita yang mirip Hinata, lembut. Mereka kaget mengetahui kemiripan mereka berdua. Kulitnya putih lembut, rambutnya bewarna indigo seperti Sasuke, hanya saja matanya yang bewarna hitam. Sayap mereka sudah menghilang.

"Kau memanggil kami, Hermes. Mau lakukan pengikatan?" Kata seorang pemuda berambut kekuningan. Hermes tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Wanita tadi tersenyum. Lalu ia berkata,"Perkenalkan sebelumnya,kami adalah dewa dewi dari Olympus. Yang berambut coklat itu Hermes,yang berambut kuning itu Apollo dan aku Afrodit. Mungkin kalian belum tau,kalian adalah keturunan murni dewa suci Olympus yang kekuatannya masih tersegel. Tanda-tanda di kedua teman kalian itu sudah muncul dan segelnya sudah melemah. Kami butuh bantuan kalian,para pangeran dan putri terpilih untuk membantu kami menangani dan melawan kerusakan yang di buat Hades dan menyelamatkan 3 dunia dan pulau terberkahi. Sekarang kami ke sini untuk melihat tanda-tanda kalian sulit percaya, kalian bisa tanyakan kepada teman kalian itu" Katanya sambil menunjuk SasuSaku dengan dagunya. "Teman kalian sudah pernah bertemu dengan kami. Kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian,jangan takut" Lanjutnya ketika melihat sorot ketakutan Hinata. Ia tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya,apakah kalian melihat tanda aneh di tubuh kalian,biasanya di punggung, atau kalian sering merasa pegal atau panas di bagian tertentu?"Tanya pemuda berambut coklat.

Mereka berfikir sejenak-kecuali SasuSaku tentunya- tentang apa yang sudah di ucapkan para pemuda pemudi yang mengaku dewa di hadapannya. Mereka lalu mengingat sejenak tentang apa yang mereka rasakan. Mereka tetap diam sampai akhirnya Naruto maju dan berkata,"Sebenarnya aku punya sebuah tanda lahir yang spiral,tapi di perut,bukan di punggung" 3 orang di depannya saling tatap. "Boleh kami lihat tanda lahirmu itu, Naruto?"Naruto terkejut. "Kalian..Dari mana kalian tau namaku?" Pemuda berambut coklat tersenyum. "Kami ini dewa" Kata pemuda berambut kuning."Kami tau segalanya" Lanjutnya. Naruto lalu mengangguk. Ia menyingkap baju seragamnya,memperlihatkan perutnya yang berbentuk bagus dan sebuah tanda berbentuk spiral melingkar dengan tulisan dan pola rumit di sekitarnya. Apollo mengeluarkan cahaya keemasannya di tangannya,mendekatkan tangannya ke perut itu ia menyentuh segel itu. Sejenak terpatri wajah agak terkejut di sana. Ia kemudian menoleh pada kedua rekannya,mengangguk yakin. "Kekuatannya sangat besar dan bergejolak. Tak lama lagi akan segera bangkit. Ia adalah sang pengendali angin." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya keemasannya lagi,menyentuh kening Naruto,sama seperti yang sudah di lakukannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura dulu. Naruto merasa kepalanya agak panas,lalu ia melihat jalan" yang berlalu dengan cepat dan akhirnya terhenti di sebuah rumah. "Kau,pergilah kesana. Kau adalah penguasa angin. Pergilah ke Suna,di sana akan ada orang yang membantumu membuka segel. Jalannya sudah kutanam di memorymu,jangan khawatir. Mengenai keluargamu,kau bicarakan saja,semua akan baik-baik saja" Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah"

Tak lama kemudian Hinata maju. Dengan takut-takut ia memandang 3 orang di depannya.

"Se-sebenarnya...Tan-tanda ini mu-muncul baru beberapa bulan yang lalu..A-aku menyadarinya saat Hanabi bertanya..Tan-tandanya seperti se-sepasang sayap di tengah pola rumit yang melingkari sayap itu..A-awalnya kupikir itu ta-tanda lahir..Tapi ka-kata Hanabi tidak mungkin"

"Boleh kami melihatnya?"

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tertunduk,lalu bergumam 'Gomen' dengan pelan. Pemuda berambut kuning di depannya hanya memutar bola matanya,lalu melirik Afrodit. Afrodit hanya tersenyum,lalu menyuruhnya berbalik. Ia mengeluarkan cahaya merah muda di telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke sekitar tengkuk Hinata. Tidak ditemukan,ia menggeser tangannya ke bahu kanan Hinata. Bravo! Terlihat sebuah tanda di sana. Sementara Afrodit sibuk mengurus tanda itu, Naruto sudah merona merah. Telinganya ikut memerah menyaksikan punggung Hinata terekspos jelas. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Hermes hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto sementara rekannya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tenten dan Sakura dengan refleks yang tinggi menutup mata Neji dan Sasuke. Afrodit menarik tangannya kembali,tersenyum puas.

"Itu tandanya. Kekuatan air. Ia putri pengendali air. Kekuatannya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Harus segera di latih bersama api,bumi dan angin karena bila kekuatannya keluar sebelum mereka berlatih mengendalikannya dan berada di ruangan khusus akan sulit jadinya"

Hermes dan Apollo mengangguk. Hermes menghampiri Hinata,mengeluarkan cahayanya dan meletakkan jarinya di kening jalan yang harus di tempuhnya untuk melatih kekuatan. Apollo menghampiri Tenten. Ia mengeluarkan cahayanya dan melakukan hal yang di lakukannya tadi pada Naruto. Afrodit melakukan hal yang sama pada Neji.

"Uchiha Sasuke,pengendali api dan Hyuuga Hinata pengendali air. Kalian harus pergi ke Ame untuk melatih kekuatan kalian. Kalian berada di bawah tanggung jawabku,Hermes" Kata Hermes lantang.

"Uzumaki Naruto pengendali angin dan Hyuuga Neji sang kebijakan. Pergilah ke Suna. Di sana akan ada yang membantu kalian. Kalian berada di bawah tanggung jawabku,atas nama Afrodit"

"Haruno Sakura penguasa bumi dan Tenten kelincahan senjata. Kalian harus pergi ke desa Uzu. Kalian di bawah tanggung jawabku, Apollo"

Mereka semua mengangguk. Lalu Afrodit menyuruh mereka berpegangan tangan membentuk lingkaran. Afrodit mengangkat tangannya. "Atas nama Afrodit,aku dewi cinta memanggil senjata suci" Lalu sedetik kemudian terlihat cahaya di langit,melesat menuju tangan Afrodit dan berangsur membentuk sebuah busur dengan anak panahnya. Ia mengembangkan sayapnya,terbang di atas kepala mereka. Menyentuh kepala mereka satu persatu. Dari masing-masing kepala yang disentuhnya keluar benang yang masuk tersambung dengan benang dari busur itu hitam. "Aku Afrodit. Atas nama cinta dan dengan kekuasaan kedua belas dewa suci Olympus, aku menyatukan kalian dalam sebuah ikatan murni persahabatan. Persahabatan yang tak dapat di pisahkan. Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuuga Hinata,Hyuuga Neji,Tenten. Atas nama Afrodit, bersatulah!"sekeka cahaya pink melingkupi mereka itu juga benang mereka semua menjadi merah.

"Dengan begini, aku Afrodit. Telah menyatukan 6 anak manusia dalam sebuah ikatan murni persahabatan tak benang takdir,penguasa Bumi,api,air,angin,kelincahan senjata dan kebijakan,TERKUNCI!" Cahaya pink itu menuju ke langit. Lalu benang mereka perlahan menghilang. Lalu muncul lagi berbagai cahaya dari masing-masing tubuh mereka,masuk ke dalam busur Afrodit. Lalu senjata itu menghilang.

"Kalian sudah bersatu,3 hari dari sekarang kalian semua harus pergi ke tempat yang telah di tentukan. Tugas kami sudah selesai. Kami pergi"

Ketiga dewa itu mengembangkan sayapnya,meninggalkan para anak manusia yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka alami..

TBC!

A/N

Haaahh akhirnya selesai jugaa..Chapter2 ^_^ Kependekan kah?Makasih banyak buat para review'er yang udah ngeriview di chap depan. Review kalian sangat mengobarkan semangat saya o(^o^)o Semoga kesalahan di chap depan bisa terlunasi di sini yah ^_^ Maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan or kalau ada yang kurang berkenan x_x Ada yang masih bingung?Ada yang udah bisa tebak ceritanya?Maaf kalo telat update,tugas numpuk x_X Ok..cukup sekian...MOHON REVIEWNYA ^_^

_**-Kiseki-chan-**_

review

review

review


End file.
